vacances mouvementées
by Remon Yuu
Summary: Les Naito en vacance - YAOI - YomixHitsu AkuRoku, RaitoxL, KuroFye et tout ce que j'aime. De la bonne humeur, de la rigolade et de l'amour xD Fan de Naito et Manga c pour vous. Les autres non xD
1. Début de vacance

Attention ceci est un shonen-ai donc relation entre hommes... Ceux qui aiment pas peuvent s'en aller xD

NaitoNaitomeaNightmare

Nightmare étant un groupe japonais (1er opening et ending de death note :) )

bref ceci est une intro. Un peu long avant que les persos de death note débarquent mais je savais pas ou mettre mon histoire xD ceci est ma première fic que je met

donc si vous voulez lire c'est très gentil.

Cette fic pourra contenir un lemon (si on me le demande) mais ce n'est pas prévu, pour ce qui est des persos, pour l'instant que 3 ne m'appartiennent TT

ni les naito, ni L, ni Raito, ni axel et encore moins roxas ne m'appartiennent... (ni Naruto, fye et kurooooo TT) et pourtant les pauvres sont à ma merci MOUHAHAHAHA

après tout c'est moi qui écris :) même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas xD

En tout cas merci pour ceux qui me lisent... Parske je sais que les gens n'aiment pas trop les fics comme les miennes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**C'était la fin d'un concert, ils étaient épuisés mais aussi super excité, l'adrénaline restait encore présente dans leur corps. **

**Poussé par un Niya qui avait une envie folle d'une bonne bière (ou même plusieurs). Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans un petit bar, dans un petit coin réservé. Les bouteilles s'étaient retrouvé vidé plus vide qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. **

**Niya était du genre à boire cul-sec, il adorait ça.**

**Yomi avait un petit coup dans le nez, déjà qu'à l'accoutumée il était déjà un exhibitionniste né, il fallait le surveiller pour qu'il n'enlève pas son haut... Ou son bas... **

**Hitsugi le regardait, lui aussi légèrement éméché. C'est vrai qu'après un concert aussi mémorable, ça valait le coup de le fêter comme il se devait.**

**De plus ils avaient prévu de partir quelques temps, histoire de prendre des vacances. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller aux Onsen (source chaude). **

**C'était la tante de Niya qui leur avait demandé de venir, elle était propriétaire, certes d'un endroit assez modeste mais elle avait décidé de leur offrir leur séjour en guise de cadeau de fin de tournée. (désolé c'est totalement faux xD mais c pas grave ). **

**- Non.****  
****- Si.****  
****- Non !!****  
****- Et moi je dis OUI !!****  
****- Et moi je te dis que tes boules de poils ne viendront pas avec nous !!****  
****- Et pourquoi ??****  
****- Je t'ai déjà dit que les animaux n'avaient pas le droit de venir !****  
****- Mais...****  
****- Hitsu écoute un peu ce que te dit Niya...**

**Hitsugi avait l'air triste, Yomi essayait de le réconforter en lui tapotant gentiment le dos avec une moue d'enfant triste. Niya quand à lui souffla en essayant de garder son calme, il but une gorgé de bière en tournant son regard ailleurs. **

**Sakito était en pleine discussion philosophique avec Ruka qui faisait de grands gestes, essayant de lui faire comprendre son point de vue. **

**- Allez soi pas triste, si tu veux je lui donne un coup de pied de ta part, Yomi disait cela avec une détermination impressionnante mais comique car avec tout les verres qu'il avait bu il essayait tant bien que mal de rester droit. Les yeux embués, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer un endroit précis. **

**Niya le regarda en éclatant de rire. **

**- Toi ? Tu veux me taper ? ****  
****- Et alors ?****  
****- Déjà faudrait que t'arrives à m'atteindre, parce que niveau jambe... je suis pas sur qu'elles soient assez longue...****  
****- Mais euh... Hitsu dit quelque chose, Niya est méchant avec môaaaaaaa !!**

**Hitsugi se contenta d'un "au moins comme ça on est deux". Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir digéré le fait qu'il devait "abandonner" ses trésors. **

**Bon il avait qu'à les laissait à ses parents, ils seraient sans doute ravi de s'occuper de ses chats. Mais Hitsugi aurait aimé les emmener avec lui. **

**Ils finirent la soirée complètement saoul, en train de chanter des vieilles chansons, aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. **

**Ils avaient tous émigrés dans la chambre d'hotel de Sakito qui avait tant bien que mal essayé de les ramener chacun dans leur chambre mais sans grand succès. Ils Prétextaient vouloir continuer à faire la fête. **

**Sakito avait abandonné quand ils l'avait suivit dans sa chambre et ne voulait plus bougé. Il était alors partit prendre une douche et quand il était revenu, ils étaient tous plus ou moins allongé les uns sur les autres et dormait. Hitsugi à moitié sur le lit un Yomi épuisé sur ses genoux, Ruka dans un fauteuil avec un Niya à ses pieds. **

**Sakito avait tant bien que mal enjambé les corps inerte de ses compagnons et était allé s'allongé dans son lit en poussant légèrement Hitsugi qui dormait paisiblement. Sakito le regarda avec affection, sourit et ferma enfin les yeux pour enfin s'endormir. **

**La nuit passa lentement... Ruka ronflait... Ce qui génait considérablement Sakito qui était le plus sobre du groupe. Finalement il s'endormit pensant à ce que demain leur réserverait et surtout aux bagages qu'ils devraient faire. **

**Oui leurs vacances allaient bientôt commencer...**

* * *

**Ils étaient en train de finir de faire leurs bagages. Sakito les regardait en souriant. Il avait été le premier à avoir fini, tout rangé, tout bien ordonné...**

**Et là, Yomi était perdu mettant au pif des affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main alors que Ruka lui balançait quelques unes de ses fringues qu'il ne voulait pas emmener...**

**La pièce ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille qu'à autre chose... Hitsugi lui rigolait en les voyant faire, en aidant niya à faire sa valise...**

**Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient partit. Pendant le trajet évidemment Ruka c'était endormi sur le pauvre Yomi qui essayait de se dégager. Et qui finalement c'était lui-même endormi sur l'épaule de Hitsugi qui souriait en les regardant.**

**Sakito était celui qui conduisait, plongé dans ses pensées, alors que Niya regardait la route, un bras posé sur le rebord de la vitre, la tête posée sur sa main, les cheveux s'envolant... L'autre main, posait sur sa cuisse se levait mollement de temps en temps pour monter le son quand une chanson lui plaisait.**

**20 minutes plus tard Ruka c'était affalé sur son siège, la tête contre la vitre, Yomi c'était réveillé en baillant et s'essuyant les yeux à la manière d'un gamin sous le regard rieur de Hitsugi.**

**Il se réveilla d'un coup en entendant une chanson qu'il aimait, c'était Liar Liar, de LM.C (c rien c que JDR cette chanson XD)**

**Il se mit a chanter avec tant d'entrain qu'il poussa encore plus Ruka qui s'écrasa comme une mouche sur la vitre mais ne se réveilla pas. Ce fut un déluge, car l'instant d'après ce fut tout les membres (sauf Ruka --') qui se mirent à chanter...**

**Le reste du voyage se passa plus ou moins comme ça. Ruka s'étant réveillé (quand même XD) il avait commencé à persécuter ce pauvre yomi qui était à côté de lui. Et lui, criait "Pourquoi c'est moi qui est à côté de Rukaaaaaa?? TT" sous le regard exaspéré de niya qui avait momentanément lâché le paysage du regard pour se tourné vers le "vacarme ambulant".**

******Une auberge se détachait du paysage vert. Elle n'était pas grande mais semblait chaleureuse. La nature était présente mais ne semblait pas étouffer le reste. Ils arrivèrent enfin sous le regard d'une femme ayant dans la cinquantaine. Elle portait un kimono sombre, ses cheveux gris attaché en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air strict.**

******Pourtant quand elle les aperçut, son sourire changea radicalement son visage. Elle avait l'air d'être plus jeune. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Kaori.**

******Niya s'approcha et commença à faire les présentations, il allait finir par Sakito (au début j'allais mettre Ruka mais bon faut pas trop le persécuter le pauvre XD), une voix les interrompit.**

******- Niyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

******Une petite chose noire se jeta sur Niya avec un grand cris. C'était une petite fille, sa petite bouille d'enfant souriait, les yeux grand ouvert, elle s'écarta pour lâcher de ses petites main le tissu qui recouvrait le jeune homme. Elle le regarda, avant de rougir sous le regard des 4 autres personnes inconnu à ses yeux.**

******Elle se retourna et alla se cacher derrière kaori qui sourit.**

******- C'est ma petite fille, Yuki, Elle est timide... s'excusa Kaori.**

******Hitsugi avait un petit sourire (qui me fait craquer o) et lui fit "coucou" de la main. Elle rougit encore plus en ce cachant derrière le kimono de sa grand-mère.**

******Mais tout le monde avait pu voir son sourire. Niya passa derrière et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit rire protecteur. Elle gromela et attrapa sa main avec ses petits doigts et ne le lacha plus.**

******Elle s'inclina quand meme maladroitement devant les amis de "son" niya. Yomi lacha un "kawaiiiiiii" avant de se faire taper pas Ruka (jaloux?? xD).  
**

******Kaori leur avait montré leur chambre. Ils devaient se retrouver 2 par chambre, à part Niya qui avait une chambre toute réservée, rien que pour lui (le chanceux xD).**

******Sakito avec Ruka (évidemment ) et Hitsugi avec Yomi. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour cet arrangement. Yomi avait insisté pour se retrouver, soit avec sakito, soit Hitsugi. Il avait peur de finir étouffé s'il se retrouvait dans la même chambre que Ruka.**

******Et oui celui-ci adorait se jeter sur le dos de notre pauvre chanteur... Le bourreau et la victime en quelque sorte...**

******Ils avaient enfin le temps avant de diner de défaire leurs valises. Niya rangeait ses affaires avec l'aide de Yuki, qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lacher, du haut de ses 8 ans.**

******Sakito et Ruka, quand à eux, avait installé un silence pendant leur tache.**

******Au contraire de Yomi et Hitsu.**

******- J'aurai aimé les emmené avec moi quand meme...  
- Tu sais Hitsu (c comme ça qu'il l'appel dans l'intimité o), c'est peut-être mieux que tes chats soit pas venu, avec la route et tout ça...  
- Hum...**

******Hitsugi avait arrété d'enlever les vêtements de son sac, il ne semblait pas très convaincu.**

******- hey! On est en vacance... Ils sont bien chez tes parents non? t'as pas à t'en faire, ça changera rien...  
- Oué, t'as raison... heureusement que t'es là...**

******Il lui sourit malgré tout, mais il avait une mine toute triste. C'est que, ces boules de poils lui manquaient. Yomi avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, ou sortir une grosse conneries dont il avait le secret pour le faire rire.**

******Mais il savait pas pourquoi, rien ne franchit le seuil de son pauvre cerveau qui fumait sous l'effort. Il se traita de Baka et opta pour un "changement de sujet dont il avait le secret".**

******- Ce soir on va prendre un bain? On va se régaler, ça fait longtemps que j'attendai ça!!**

******Il avait dit ça avec toute la joie qu'il pouvait. Hitsugi le remercia mentalement de son effort pour lui remonter le moral. Il lui sourit.**

******La soirée allait enfin pouvoir débuter...**

* * *

voilà le premier chapitre rien a voir avec death note xD

désolé encore ça va bientôt arriver :) (dans 2 chapitre je met l'histoire en route ... dsl pour l'attente )

en espérant que ça plaise un peu


	2. Hitsu et Yomi

2ème chap xD bon il n'y a pas encore de death note xD j'en suis désolé

au départ c'était pas censé être une fic avec du death note dedans XD et puis en fait comme c'est mon couple préféré ben j'ai fini par en mettre o

Histoire: Attention ceci est un shonen-ai donc relation entre hommes... Ceux qui aiment pas peuvent s'en aller xD

Un peu long avant que les persos de death note débarquent mais je savais pas ou mettre mon histoire xD

Cette fic pourra contenir un lemon (si on me le demande) mais ce n'est pas prévu, pour ce qui est des persos, pour l'instant que 3 ne m'appartiennent TT

ni les naito, ni L, ni Raito, ni axel et encore moins roxas ne m'appartiennent... (ni Naruto, fye et kurooooo TT) et pourtant les pauvres sont à ma merci MOUHAHAHAHA

après tout c'est moi qui écris, même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas xD

En tout cas merci pour ceux qui me lisent... Parske je sais que les gens n'aiment pas trop les fics comme les miennes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ils avaient tous fini de défaire leur bagage, plus ou moins rapidement. Ils avaient mangé, sous l'oeil timide de la petite Yuki, assise à côté qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Niya lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait manger quand même. Elle avait rougit à cette remarque ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'ensemble des protagonistes. **

**Elle sourit néanmoins à Sakito et Hitsugi, qui semblait avoir gagné son coeur (à son age déjà? xD mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprécier les bonnes choses xD). **

**Pendant le repas on avait séparé Ruka et Yomi... Celui-ci avait la fâcheuse manie de crier au viol dès que Ruka osait poser une main sur lui... Ce qu'il faisait généralement sans qu'on lui demande... (et oui Ruka aime tripoter les gens jvous jure XD). **

**Un très bon repas préparée par Kaori en fin de compte. Ils mangèrent rapidement, surtout Yomi qui s'étouffa en mettant trop de riz dans sa bouche. Ce qui fit rire les autres surtout Ruka... Qui ne tarda pas à demander s'il pouvait avoir du coca, sinon il allait finir en dépression. **

**Après repas, Yomi avait insisté pour aller prendre un bon bain. Avec sa petite bouille d'enfant tout joyeux, il courait partout en criant "un bon bain, un bon baaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn" avec derrière lui Ruka qui essayait de l'attraper en criant "mais ferme laaaaaa". **

**Derrière les 3 autres rigolaient comme des malades. Ils se changèrent et découvrirent le "bain". La vapeur s'élevait formant des volutes de fumé, le silence règnait jusqu'à ce qu'un Yomi arriva en courant et sauta dans l'eau brulante suivit par un Hitsugi et Sakito hilare qui rentrèrent (plus doucement quand même) aussi. **

**Ruka était allé dormir, disant qu'il les rejoindrai peut-être plus tard tandis que Niya avait dabord préféré allé voir sa petite nièce avant de les rejoindre un peu plus tard. **

**Yomi et Hitsugi faisaient du bruit au moins pour 5. Et Sakito ne manquait pas de participer aussi. S'arrosant, se sautant dessus. **

**Yomi avait faillit enlever son seul vêtement mais l'arrivée de Niya interrompit son mouvement (a merde alors XD). **

**- Encore en train de faire ton exhibitionniste?****  
****- Pourquoi tu veux pas partager c'est ça?**

**Yomi répondit de façon perverse en se caressant le torse et se mit à rigoler.**

**- Ouh!! Niya tu nous avait caché ça!!****  
****- aaaaaa je suis sur que tu es jaloux Sakiiiiii!! (son ptit nom entre eux xD)****  
****- Oui c'est sur, surtout de TOI. Niya le grand Niya!!****  
****- Et oui tout le monde veut m'avoir!!****  
****- Oui c'est sur qu'avec ton mètre 20... **

**Sakito et Niya avait répondu en même temps et là... fou rire général... Et sur ce... un Ruka à moitié endormi entra dans le champ de vision. Il bailla et en se décrochant la mâchoire il demanda "qu'est-ce qui se passe?". **

**Niya et Sakito (oé c pour toi asiaandco xD) se jetaient des regards complices alors que Hitsugi et Yomi continuaient de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de notre tripoteur, dormeur, buveur de coca national (j'ai nommé Rukaaaa xD).**

**Quelques temps après, notre cher Ruka réveillé reprenait ses vieilles habitudes et essayait de couler notre pauvre Yomi en sautant sur sa tête. Hitsugi et Niya avaient lancé l'idée de sauter sur Ruka pour le couler, histoire de s'amuser eux aussi.**

**Et c'est comme ça que Sakito, tranquillement assis, se mettait à commenter la bataille qui commençait sous ses yeux en riant. **

**Au final se fut un Ruka, crachant de l'eau, à moitié noyé, les cheveux décoiffés qui émergea en râlant du bain, un Hitsugi et Yomi essoufflés mais tordus de rire avec Niya et Sakito (le meilleur rôle xD). **

**Et dire que les Onsen étaient en fait à la base fait pour rester tranquille et se reposer... C'était mal partit pour notre petit groupe. Une fois tout frippé comme des pruneaux (bah oé ils sont restés trop longtemps dans l'eau xD), ils se mirent d'accord pour aller se coucher. **

**Ruka repartit en baillant, marchant comme un zombie. Niya s'éclipsa au bout du couloir pour retrouver sa chambre. Sakito au bout de quelques pas dit au groupe restant qu'il allait encore se promener, avec un petit sourire d'excuse et s'éclipsa à son tour (moé... xD). **

**Hitsugi et Yomi parlaient de tout et de rien, la mine fatigué mais ils étaient heureux. Ruka s'arrêta alors à sa chambre avec un "b'soir" et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta lourdement sur son lit pour se mettre à ronfler bruyamment. **

**Yomi et Hitsugi rejoignirent leur chambre, se préparant à passer leur première nuit dans cette auberge...**

* * *

**Yomi était couché dans son lit et fixait le plafond. Hitsugi lui était allongé, dos au chanteur.**

**Au bout d'un moment une petite voix se fit entendre "Hitsu, tu dors?". Pas de réponse. "Hitsu?" il avait parlé un peu plus fort. Il eut droit à un grognement en réponse.**

**- Dit... J'arrive pas à dormir...**

**Un bruit se fit entendre qui fit comprendre à Yomi que notre guitariste s'était retourné. Yomi pencha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. La pénombre cachait un peu son visage mais il pouvait imaginer ses traits.**

**Hitsu se redressa dans son lit, encore ensommeillé et se frotta les yeux dans un bâillement.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui y'a?  
- Hum... Je sais pas... dit... tu veux pas aller te promener avec moi?  
- Euh... ben si tu veux... Mais faudrait peut-être s'habiller...**

**Yomi eut un petit rire tandis que Hitsu sortait de son lit en cherchant dans l'armoire et trouva un kimono qu'il mit (je précise qu'ils sont en SOUS VETEMENTS xD). Sa devrait faire l'affaire. Yomi avait passé le sien (et non il ne sort pas tout nus x) ).**

**Il se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent, n'osant pas faire de bruit, ayant peur de briser le silence et de réveiller les autres clients...**

**Mais à un détour du couloir ils entendirent comme des exclamations, ou plutot des murmurent...**

**- Euh... Hitsu... C'est pas la chambre de Niya?? Il avait chuchoté en regardant Hitsugi avec de grands yeux rond.  
- ... Je crois... que... euh... on ferai mieux d'y aller...  
- Dit... tu crois que Saki... euh... oui t'as raison on devrait y aller...**

**Et ils s'éloignèrent en silence de la porte. Ils arrivèrent dehors, ils pouvaient voir la lune à travers les branches d'arbres. Yomi couru et se jeta dans l'herbe en criant "BANZAIIIII", une fois allongé il regarda le ciel en souriant alors que Hitsugi le rejoignait.**

**- C'est sur que c'est pas comme ça que tu va pouvoir dormir...  
- AAAAH mais te moque pas de moi...**

**Avec un petit rire Hitsu s'allongea et regarda les étoiles qui s'étendaient à l'infini. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Ce retrouver là à regarder le ciel en compagnie du chanteur... Pendant toutes ses années ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et c'était loin d'être désagréable. C'était... apaisant... calme...**

**Alors la voix de Yomi brisa le silence, juste un murmure mais juste assez fort pour se faire entendre de l'autre.**

**- C'est vraiment beau...**

**Hitsu tourna sa tête et observa le visage de Yomi. Il semblait émerveillé comme un petit (1m56 XD) enfant qui aurait reçu un cadeau inattendu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hitsu sourit. Il aimait le voir comme ça. Le voir sourire le rendait heureux.**

**Ce qui était facile avec Yomi, car il souriait presque tout le temps, enfin surtout pour dire des bêtises. Mais Hitsu aimait bien rentrer dans son jeux. Sauf des fois ou Yomi était à la limite (euh... bon plus que la limite) pervers.**

**Comme la fois ou Sakito leur avait dessiné des éléphants dans les mains et que Yomi avait fini par "violer" la main à Hitsu... Oui Yomi était ce genre de personne, toujours souriant, pervers. Il aimait les filles à fortes poitrine. Hitsugi soupira. Pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant?**

**Yomi se tourna et fixa Hitsu, il semblait un peu gêné. Au bout d'un moment Hitsu se rendit compte qu'il le fixait et le dévisageait et retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, les joues un peu plus rouge que la normale.**

**Yomi regarda de nouveau les étoiles en se demandant à quoi pouvait penser le guitariste. C'était bizarre comme des fois il ne le comprenait pas... Une pensée lui fit faire la grimace: Toujours plus attaché à sa famille et ses chats qu'à... lui?... Enfin au groupe.**

**Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils allaient quand même pas passer toute la nuit dehors. Arrivé dans leur chambre ils se mirent au lit (chacun le sien malheureusement XD).**

**Hitsu commençait à se rendormir (c'est qu'il était fatigué le pauvre petit xD) quand Yomi d'une voix un peu tremblante demanda. "Dit Hitsu... Je peux dormir avec toi?" ce qui eut pour effet de se faire étouffer notre pauvre guitariste.**

**- Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave... On est 2 hommes, donc je pensais que ça dérangerai pas...**

**Après un moment de silence Hitsu reprit contenance et sans se retourner vers Yomi il se mit au bord de son lit et souleva la couverture sous les yeux surprit du chanteur. C'était bien une invitation? oui il rêvait? Hitsu mit fin à ses questions quand il dit tout bas "dépêche toi, y'a des courant d'air".**

**Toujours la main en l'air pour tenir le draps, il entendit l'autre se lever et rougit légèrement. Le sentir se glisser dans son lit, si proche de lui n'arrangeait rien. Se maudissant mentalement des battements qui devenaient de plus en plus fort, il ferma rageusement les yeux.**

**Arf pourquoi il rougissait?? Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça? Bref ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, il aimerait bien dormir.**

**Yomi une fois installé, le plus loin possible de Hitsu, il était tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il essayait de contrôler les battements de son coeur.**

**Pourquoi une tel réaction? hum, la réponse arriva aussitôt, il devait être gêné du fait qu'il avait du demander à son Hitsu de dormir avec lui. Oui c'était surement pour ça. C'était gênant pour lui d'avoir dut demander s'il pouvait dormir avec lui, ça le faisait passer pour ... pour un quoi d'ailleurs??**

**Yomi se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait jamais était du genre à réfléchir beaucoup et c'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Avec un petit grognement résigné, il attrapa la couverture et la remonta jusqu'au menton. **

**Faites de beau rêves )  
Petits anges xD**

* * *

Voilà encore un chap de terminé

bon en fait j'ai quelques chap déjà écrit... je sais, c'est long et pas intéressant

- va se pendre -

le prochain chapitre est le bon o arrivée de nouveaux persos

* * *


	3. Axel et Roxas

* * *

Le chap 3 ) rien a dire XD

* * *

**La nuit fut assez courte. ils avaient eut du mal à s'endormir. Ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur de déranger le voisin. **

**Mais tout naturellement, quand le sommeil s'empara d'eux, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, Yomi blotti contre le corps de Hitsu. **

**Hitsugi fut le premier à se réveiller ce matin là, un peu géné par la proximité de son ami, il rougit. Mais rapidement il se calma, regardant le visage d'ange si proche du sien. **

**Il était mignon quand il dormait. Au moins comme ça il ne sortait pas une grosse connerie, ça changeait de d'habitude. **

**Au bout d'un moment Hitsu se décida à se lever, mais au moment de se lever Yomi bougea dans le lit, se frottant contre lui en gémissant. Et la Hitsu plus rouge que jamais sentit comme une bosse à un niveau plutot... bien (ou mal? XD) placé contre lui. **

**Il fit un bond et sauta du lit. Il avait rêvé ou Yomi...? Rouge il prit ses affaires en vitesse et rentra dans la salle d'à côté, la douche.**

**Pourtant il avait toujours sut que Yomi était un pervers et qu'il rêvait souvent de filles ou alors regardait des films porno. C'était un homme après tout. Mais Hitsu n'était pas comme ça. **

**Et SURTOUT, dormir avec un autre garçon qui avait une érection... C'était vraiment gênant. A croire que Hitsu était poursuivit. D'abord le petit (1m56 kan meme xD) lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui mais aussi il se réveillait de façon...**

**Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa rougeur. Arrivé dans la salle il se déshabilla (o jveux voir sa XD) et fit couler l'eau glacé sur son corps. Ca l'aidait à ce calmer. **

**Pendant ce temps notre Yomi se réveilla doucement. Il se rendit compte du "petit problème" et se leva lentement, regardant dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucune trace de Hitsugi. Il fut soulagé, ça l'aurait un peu dérangé s'il l'avait vu comme ça. Bien que c'était tout naturel pour lui. **

**Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais il semblait assez sympathique vu la bosse qui c'était formée. Il pensa alors à se soulager mais il repoussa cette idée quand il s'imaginait Hitsu revenant. Il ne voulait pas le choquer... **

**Mentalement il essaya de visualiser sa mère... Il le faisait quand cette situation arrivait dans de mauvais moment (petit pervers XD). Sa mère en soubrette (pk en soubrette? parske c t un de ses fantasmes mais que sur sa mère c t plutôt un cauchemar xD), faisant des avances à un vieux tout ridés...**

**Cela eut l'effet escompté. Il se calma rapidement dans un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva enfin du lit et se stoppa. Dans sa précipitation de "la" faire disparaitre (la bosse voyons et pas sa... xD) il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans le lit du guitariste. Il soupira.**

**Comment il avait pu lui demander de dormir avec lui? Franchement il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Bref il devrait peut-être aller se laver. **

**Il prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la douche. Il arriva, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la douche. Il ouvrit la porte et là... (CENSURED xD). **

** Ha Hem XD... reprenons (dsl pour la pause xD). **

**Il ouvrit donc la porte... Et se retrouva avec un Hitsu à poil, qui devint rouge tomate (ça devenait une habitude là... xD). Un Yomi qui avait parcouru vite fait le corps du guitariste gêné, qui était toujours si pudique. Il avait finit par resté bloqué sur une partie spécifique de son anatomie. **

**Hitsu sur le coup avait complètement était paralysé mais se reprit quand il vit le regard de Yomi glisser sur SA chose (mouhaha j'aurai fait pareil o). Il se jeta sur la serviette en bégayant. **

**C'est vrai que prendre un bain ensemble comme ils le faisait au onsen ou autre c'était une chose mais là... Découvrir tout son corps était embarrassant. Surtout Hitsu n'aimait pas se montrer. **

**Il était l'opposé de l'exhibitionniste (Yomi quoi xD). La porte se referma dans le silence. **

**Yomi aurait bien rigolé, d'habitude il n'était pas pudique ni rien. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ce moment là était vraiment embarrassant. Autant pour Hitsu que pour lui. **

**Finalement après quelques minutes, le plus jeune sortit (Hitsu est le plus jeune du groupe ), habillé (mardum xD). Il n'osait pas regarder Yomi qui rigola nerveusement avant de se reprendre.**

**-Hey! soi pas gêné... Tu m'as déjà vu à poil... On est 2 mecs c'est normal... ****  
****- ...****  
****- On est tous fait pareil... Enfin... y'en as qui sont mieux doté par la nature que d'autre apparemment...**

**Il glissa un regard pleins de sous entendu au guitariste qui opta pour l'humour et éclata de rire. (bon après à savoir si c'est vrai sur le membre à Hitsu je veux bien mener l'enquête o)**

**Au fond ils étaient gênés ça c'était sur. Mais il ne le montrait pas et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. **

**Hitsu sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Yomi savais toujours quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sortait toujours la connerie du siècle, histoire de faire rire les gens. **

**C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait le chanteur. Il était toujours chaleureux même si il était un peu trop pervers. Mais bon il était comme il était et Hitsu l'aimait comme ça. **

**- Allez va prendre ta douche toi aussi... Zozzi. (c'est comme ça que les autres l'appel va savoir pk xD). **

**Yomi acquiesça et se dirigea vers la douche rapidement. Il se lava alors que Hitsu s'était allongé sur son lit après l'avoir refait (et oui il est gentil ), la tête dans l'oreillé. Il se surprit à sentir le parfum laissé par Yomi, se rappelant ce matin. **

**Il rougit un peu et se dit en rigolant qu'ils étaient peut-être à égalité en matière de truc gênant. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir. **

**En levant la tête il aperçut Yomi à poil qui cachait seulement de ses mains son entrejambe. Celui-ci sourit timidement en lui disant qu'il avait oublié ses affaires alors qu'un Hitsu rouge cachait sa tête dans son coussin. **

**Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain se refermer derrière un Yomi rapide comme l'éclair qui avait emporté ses vêtements avec lui pour se changer au calme. **

**Pauvre Hitsu, il se demandait si il allait pouvoir survivre avec un mec pareil à ses côtés. Avec de drôle d'idées (perverses? xD) qui se glissaient insidieusement dans son esprit et le chanteur qui finissait toujours par lui montrer différentes facettes de sa personnalité... qu'il semblait de plus en plus apprécier. **

**Le yomi gentil, le yomi pervers, le yomi timide, gamin... Qui était-il vraiment?**

* * *

**J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, laissant passer un yomi -et je fus soulagé- il était habillé. Ce qu'il avait une belle voix. **

**Ce que j'adorai c'était quand il chantait Lulu... Une chanson composé par Saki et dont les paroles étaient de moi. Il chantait ce qu'il m'étais sortit du coeur. C'était comme s'il chantait une partit de moi. Je trouvais toujours ça magnifique. **

**Mais là, il se dandinait, remuant des hanches ça lui donnait un petit air ridicule. Mais des fois ça me faisait me sentir un peu nostalgique. Ses paroles m'étaient venus comme ça, rapidement. C'était ce que je ressentait. **

**Une grande pièce blanche. Aucune couleur, rien. Des fois je me sentais comme inutile dans ce monde. Bien que j'eusse été toujours un enfant heureux, avec ses parents, il m'arrivait et il m'arrive encore, de me sentir comme vide. **

**Quand je suis sur scène, je me sens comme libéré de ce poids. Je suis simplement Hitsugi le guitariste. Mon maquillage est mon masque le plus utile. **

**Je soupirai et me levai pour faire comprendre à ce baka qu'il faudrait aller rejoindre les autres pour le petit-dej. Il me fit un grand sourire, comme d'habitude quand on devait aller manger. Lui et la bouffe c'était pas possible. Un vrai ventre sur pattes. **

**Surtout que je l'avais vu ... nu... Je rougis légèrement sous son regard interrogateur avant de me rappeler qu'au moins la moitié du Japon l'avais vu à moitié à poil aussi. Je rigolais doucement en allant ouvrir la porte.**

**- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci? Tu te moque encore de moi Hitsu?**

**Il faisait une moue. Ca le rendait craquant. Je me giflais mentalement. Depuis combien de temps j'avais ce genre de pensées? Ce que je pouvais être un baka quand je m'y... aie... **

**- AIEUH!!... **

**Un jeune homme roux venait de me percuter de pleins fouet et avait atterri par terre avec une tête de parfait ahuri. Pour un homme qui venait dans une auberge pour se détendre il semblait plutôt bizarre. Il avait un long manteau noir avec une capuche qui avait glissé lors de l'impact, ce qui me permit de voir son visage. Il était fin, des grands yeux verts, d'un vert où on pouvait se noyer dedans... Il avait de petits triangles ressemblant à des larmes, d'après mon observation, dessinés sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et coiffés en pic.**

**Il me fit un grand sourire en me disant "Pardon m'sieur, j'l'ais pas fait exprès" alors qu'un autre jeune homme -avec le même manteau noir que lui- s'avançait avec un regard réprobateur, il était châtain et avait les yeux d'un bleu profond. **

**- Excusez-le, axel est très maladroit. ****  
****- ROXAAAAAAAAAAAS. **

**Il se leva d'un coup et voulu lui sauter dessus, ce qui sembla déranger le dénommé roxas qui s'écarta. **

**Il se trouvait qu'en fait ils voulaient eux aussi aller déjeuner et ils nous accompagnèrent. Yomi les regardait suspect et m'avait glissé à l'oreille "ils sont bizarre avec leurs fringues". **

**On finit tous à la même table. Il n'y avait que Sakito qui était arrivé et qui nous fit un petit signe de la main. Il regarda poliment les 2 étranger s'assoir avec nous. **

**- Yo... dit le roux dont j'avais oublié le nom. ****  
****- Euh... intervint alors Yomi pour faire les présentations, Saki voici roxas et... euh...?****  
****- Moi c Axel... A-x-e-l, c'est bon c'est retenu?****  
****- Baka.**

**Roxas lui avait répondu en lui lançant un regard exaspéré qui fit rire Yomi. Tout d'un coup rassuré me sembla-t-il. Et moi aussi car ses conversations me rappelait sans nul doute celle que j'avais avec un certain chanteur... **

**Un peu après Niya débarqua et s'assit à côté de Saki. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait bien dormit cette nuit? Yomi lui présenta Roxas et Axel, il était bien ami avec maintenant. **

**Ca me faisait rire de le voir dire des betises avec Axel qui de son coté était au moins aussi doué que Yomi. Axel lançait des petits sous-entendu à Roxas qui rougissait et le traitait d'idiot. Avant de se lever et de partir il lui mis un coup de pied sous la table. **

**- AIEUUHH... Roxas attends moi... Euh.. Pardon... Il sortit a toute vitesse derrière son ami -ils semblaient être plus que des amis- en s'excusant, le priant de lui parler. **

**Drole de couple tout les deux. **

**On avait presque finit de manger quand Ruka se montra enfin en baillant. Toujours fatigué celui-là. Je souris. **

**- WAAAAAH t'as une sale tête RURUUUUU!**

**Yomi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de provoquer Ruka qui sauta sur l'occasion pour lui attraper la tête sous le bras. J'aimai les voir comme ça. Ils me faisait rire. Ils s'entendaient bien et s'aimaient bien malgré tout. **

**Ce que je pouvais envier Ruka des fois. Il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le rendait spécial aux yeux de Yomi... Et de nous tous. Moi je suis juste le type un peu timide qui rigole des conneries des autres. **

**Pourtant malgré ce petit pincement de coeur je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler avec les autres de les voir toujours en train de se chercher...**

* * *

**aa la méga pane d'inspi... et voila j'ai voulu me la jouer je fait le point de vue de Hitsu et je met des persos de kingdom Hearts 2... ben j'ai foirééé XD bon je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la suite . ****  
**


	4. Plage et soleil, Ryu et Raito arrivent

Voilou le chap ou L et Raito débarque )

Méga délire avec les persos de KH2

Vive la plage

* * *

-**Niyaaaaa!!**

**Yuki arriva en courant à travers la salle en interrompant un Ruka en train d'étouffer un Yomi rouge comme une tomate. **

**Elle sauta sur son Niya qui sourit. **

**- Viens je veux te montrer un truc...****  
****- Ok j'arrive. **

**Il se leva en regardant Sakito qui se leva en même temps en disant qu'il voudrait bien venir. Yuki devient toute rouge et sourit avant de prendre par la main le bassiste et de l'autre le guitariste. Elle partit en courant en les tirant par la main devant le sourire de Hitsu et Yomi. **

**- Kawai...**

**Ruka bailla se leva un peu après. **

**- Bon je vais aller dormir un peu... Je vous rejoindrai un peu après. Mais a mon avis sa sert à rien d'attendre les 2 autres.**

**Il rigola en leur faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Il se tourna et sortit par la porte en trainant les pieds. Yomi regarda Hitsu et sourit. **

**- Bon ben je crois qu'on est que tout les deux alors... On fait quoi?****  
****- Hum... On pourrait aller voir dans la chambre, j'ai laisser une liste que Niya avait faites avec toutes les choses à faire ici.****  
****- WAH! t'es toujours intelligent toi. **

**Hitsu rigola sous la remarque et se leva suivit de Yomi. En passant dans un couloir ils rencontrèrent Axel et Roxas en compagnie de 3 personnes. **

**Il y en avait un avec de long cheveux roses, un avec des cheveux bleu... Une longue mèche de cheveux lui cachait la moitié du visage et un 3ème qui lui était chatain. Roxas présenta dans l'ordre, Marluxia, Zexion et Demyx. Tous habillé de manteau noir. Comme s'ils formaient une organisation (XIII POWA xD).**

**Ils allaient à la plage qui se trouvait à 30 minutes en bus. **

**- Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir avec nous. Je suis sur que Roxy sera content que vous veniez, expliqua Axel avec un grand sourire. ****  
****- Oui ça me fait plaisir. **

**Les autres membres des "manteaux noirs" acquiescèrent en disant qu'il serait sympa d'y aller à plusieurs. **

**Axel rajouta plus on est de fou plus on rit. Zexion resta de marbre. Demyx commença à manifester sa joie en sautant un peu partout, accompagné d'un Axel souriant sous le regard désespéré de Roxas. **

**- On y va hein? hein Hitsu?**

**Hitsu et Yomi n'ayant rien de bien mieux a proposer acceptèrent avec joie. Yomi se mit lui aussi à sauter avec les autres alors que Marluxia et Hitsu rigolaient. **

**Une demi heure plus tard, ayant laissé un petit mot à l'attention des autres membres du groupe, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit choisit. **

**Une grande plage se dessinait. Yomi et Demyx coururent en rigolant comme des fous suivit par Marluxia, Axel et Hitsu. Plus loin marchaient calmement Zexion et Roxas. **

**Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Demyx et surtout Yomi pour se mettre en maillot et plonger dans l'eau en criant aux autres de venir. **

**Zexion s'assit et sortit son livre (genre le gros pavé pour intello xD). Axel enleva ses fringues et pressait Roxas d'en faire autant, qui rechigna un peu à se faire déshabiller par son roux (bon ses cheveux sont plutôt rouges mais bon xD). **

**Hitsu plus pudique eut du mal à se mettre en maillot. Il garda sa serviette autour de lui comme s'il avait peur de se faire manger (par Yomi?? xD). Axel Tira Roxas par la main et l'emmena rejoindre Yomi et Demyx qui se sautaient dessus pour se couler. Ils restèrent quand même a bonne distance, axel sautant dans les vagues alors que Roxas le regardait avec un petit sourire. **

**A un moment Yomi se rendit compte que Hitsu était encore sur le sable, à côté de zexion, qui apathique, ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Il avait sans doute comme seul ami son livre...**

**Yomi laissa alors Demyx pour revenir voir Hitsu. Il savait bien que celui-ci était très pudique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Hitsu était plutôt mignon. **

**Il s'assit à coté de lui en secouant la tête ce qui eut pour effet de mouiller ce pauvre Hitsu qui se couvrit le visage de sa serviette. **

**- Allez vient te baigner, elle est super bonne. ****  
****- Hum... ****  
****- Et puis tu va pas rester avec ... ce type, chuchota Yomi en montra du doigt Zexion plongé dans son ouvrage. **

**Yomi se leva et tendit la main à Hitsu en l'encourageant d'un "allez, pour moi". Celui-ci attrapa sa main et se leva mais sans pour autant laisser sa serviette. Ne voulant pas le forcer Yomi le fit avancer vers l'eau. **

**- Hey les gars qu'est-ce que vous foutez??**

**Une tête rouge dépassait de l'eau, laissant voir un bras qui bougeait, leur faisant signe. De l'autre bras il tenait un blond qui avait l'air assez ennuyé. Alors qu'un châtain rigolait à côté, en s'occupant des vagues avec Marluxia. **

**Hitsu trempa ses pieds et après un moment de réflexion laissa sa serviette et avança rapidement dans l'eau sous les cris d'encouragement des autres (sauf de Zexion XD). **

**Ils s'amusèrent alors que Demyx regardait un Zexion qui semblait de moins en moins absorber dans son livre mais n'osant pas venir les rejoindre. Même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. **

**Demyx donna un petit coup de coude à son voisin aux cheveux roses et lui montra le dernier qui restait sur la plage. Ils Finirent tout les 2 par sortir et obliger notre petit Zexion à se déshabiller et venir les rejoindre. **

**Hitsu, lui, faisait des sauts dans les vagues avec un Yomi qui avait lancer le concours. Tout les membres de ce petit groupe sautait maintenant dans les vagues. Zexion et Roxas un peu plus raide que les autres. **

**Le concours prit fin. Peu de temps après ce fut un Hitsu roulant dans l'eau, buvant quelques fois la tasse avec un Yomi qui lui courait derrière sous les rire de Demyx et Marluxia, accrochés à ce pauvre Zexion qui semblait terrorisé. **

**Axel avait dans ses bras un Roxas faisant la gueule mais il s'en foutait et rigolait. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer le visage de notre ami blond de façon à ce qu'il puisse rivaliser avec tonton alfred quand il avait trop bu (donc il était tout rouge XD). **

**Il le repoussa en lui criant un "BAKA" sonore et sortit de l'eau. Tout les autres regardèrent le roux en se demandant "qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?". Profitant de la confusion, Zexion en profita pour s'éclipser des bras qui le tenait, échappant ainsi à Demyx et Marluxia, fort mécontent d'avoir perdu leur proie, lui courant derrière. ****  
****Yomi, lui, c'était prit les pieds sous le cris de "BAKA" et était tombé sur Hitsu. **

**Et paf (ça fait des chocapic XD) pile dans ses bras (ça tombe bien hein? xD). Yomi bloqua, le visage à quelques malheureux petits centimètres du visage d'un Hitsu crispé. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres ce qui fit accélérer ou peut-être ralentir son pauvre coeur, il ne savait plus. Comment analyser la situation?**

**- Attends moiiiiii, je suis désoléééé, ROXAAAAAAS. **

**La voix désespéré d'Axel retentit et rendit les esprit à la petite créature qu'était en ce moment notre Yomi. Se relevant d'un bond il rigola. Essayant de reprendre contenance. Il se dit affaire qu'il fallait classer ça dans les "erreurs de jeunesse" avant de se retourner et d'aider Hitsu à se remettre debout encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de ce passer. **

**Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme. Certains étaient fatigués (Demyx et Marluxia qui dormaient tout deux la tête l'une contre l'autre), d'autres faisaient la gueule (Roxas qui tournait la tête pour regarder dehors évitant de croiser le regard suppliant d'Axel qui voulait juste que son "Roxy" lui reparle) et d'autres encore étaient simplement eux-même (à savoir notre petit zexion ). **

**Une voix endormie résonna doucement "Ne buvez pas... comme Niya... Buvez comme Ruka... buvez... coca-cola... ZZzz" c'était Marluxia qui parlait dans son sommeil... (désolé fallait que je la mette celle-là XD) Parlant de castor... de Demyx et Zexion et de sushi. Allez savoir de quoi il rêvait.**

**Hitsu regardait la vitre quand la voix de Yomi s'éleva doucement dans l'air. Hitsu se retourna et regarda son petit ange chanter. Qu'il avait une belle voix. **

**Roxas et Axel se tournèrent vers le chanteur, alors que Zexion levait enfin le nez de son livre. Après sa chanson tout le monde resta silencieux. **

**- WAAAAA... tu chante drôlement bien... avait dit Axel en murmurant. **

**Roxas avait acquiescé. **

**- Euh... je suis chanteur en fait. ****  
****- Pour de vrai??****  
****- Euh... Oui. ****  
****- WAW! Roxas on connais une star!! Tu te rends compte??****  
****- Baka.**

**Celui-ci avait oublié qu'il devait lui faire la gueule ce qui fit rire Axel, content qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre lui. Mais bon d'un côté pour un bisou il ferait n'importe quoi... **

**- Hey, y'a une fête qui va être organisée, tu pourrais chanter non? Je crois qu'ils font karaoké après que l'orchestre ai fini. ****  
****- En fait on est un groupe avec les autres. Hitsu joue de la guitare. ****  
****- C'est GéNIAL! Je veux voir ça! Pas vrai Roxas? Faudra que vous jouiez!! ****  
****- Pas de problème tant que j'ai mon maquillage, répondit Hitsu en rigolant. ****  
****- Maquillage?**

**Roxas et Axel avaient parlé en même temps. Yomi leur expliqua que Hitsu avait un maquillage quand il était sur scène. C'était du Visual Kei. De quel planète venait-il pour ne pas connaitre?**

**- Vous venez pas du Japon? ne put s'empêcher de demander Yomi.****  
****- Euh... Si mais on va dire qu'on ne sort pas beaucoup ou alors qu'on est pas très branché télé ou radio. **

**Axel rigola sous le regard réprobateur de Roxas et Zexion. Demyx se réveilla, ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Se relevant, il réveilla par la même occasion un Marluxia qui bailla (comme Ruka XD). Le bus freina.**

**- On est arrivé?**

**Le groupe au fond du bus regardèrent devant pour apercevoir le chauffeur se lever après avoir ouvert la porte et parler à des gens. **

**Au bout de quelques instants deux personnes montèrent dans le bus. L'aspect du premier homme était vraiment bizarre. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ancre, ébouriffé qui partait tous du même côté. Il était maigre et se tenait avachi sur lui-même. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec un Jean 3 fois trop grand pour lui, il semblait avoir de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Le 2ème avait l'air épuisé, il était chatain, bien coiffé plutôt beau gosse. **

**Le regard du premier homme se posa sur le chanteur puis fit rapidement le tour des autres comme pour analyser la situation, il s'avança lentement. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air, calme. **

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu un chimpanzé? **

**Tout le monde en resta sur le c. Le silence commençait à s'éterniser quand le chatain s'approcha en soupirant. **

**- Ryuzaki, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça... Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement. ****  
****- Mais... Raito-kun... ****  
****- Allez, ça suffit, vient t'assoir, on est en vacance. ****  
****- C'était juste pour pouvoir manger des sucreries, Raito-kun. **

**Celui-ci soupira, lui attrapa le poignet et le fit assoir sur le premier siège à sa porté. Il s'assit et posa ses pieds sur le siège, les genoux contre lui, les mains posées dessus. On pouvait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de chaussettes. Il mis son pouce sur ses lèvres tandis que le dit Raito-kun se mettait à côté de lui. **

**- Et pour le chimpanzé, comment veut-tu t'y prendre Raito-kun?****  
****- Je t'ai dit que pour l'instant ton singe on le laissait ou il était...****  
****- Justement Raito-kun, on ne sait pas ou il se trouve...**

**Il appuya plus encore son pouce dans sa bouche et le fixa intensément. En réponse le chatain leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration, histoire de se calmer un peu. **

**Demyx se leva, maintenant bien réveillé et s'assit en face des 2 hommes.**

**- Salut moi c'est Demyx, expliqua celui-ci avec un grand sourire, intrigué par la recherche du "singe". ****  
****- Hum bonjour, lui c'est Ryuzaki et moi Raito. **

**Le dénommé Ryuzaki ne bougea pas, le fixa, le doigt toujours sur ses lèvres. **

**- Alors vous êtes en vacance? Comme nous, Vous êtes vous aussi à l'auberge des sources chaudes? Vous restez combien de temps? Pourquoi vous cherchez un singe?****  
****- Chimpanzé...****  
****- hein?****  
****- Il s'agit d'un chimpanzé pas d'un singe...****  
****- C'est la même chose Ryuzaki... **

**Axel se leva à son tour laissant son roxy et s'assit à côté de Demyx, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle "attraction". **

**- Et pourquoi vous le cherchez ce chimpanzé?****  
****- Quelqu'un de l'auberge était venu en vacance avec son chimpanzé mais il a disparut. ****  
****- Pour de vrai? un yomi intéressé venait de rejoindre la partit suivit de Hitsu. **

**Le bus freina alors que la voix du conducteur disait "terminus tout le monde descend". Il se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge. Zexion les quitta rapidement avec son livre à la main, disant qu'il aimerai bien aller prendre une douche et continuer ce magnifique chef-d'oeuvre dans sa chambre en silence. **

**Le voyant partir, Marluxia regarda son complice (Demyx quoi xD) et se mirent rapidement d'accord pour aller persécuter l'intello. Ils partirent en courant. **

**Roxas les salua avec un "on se verra peut-être plus tard" et partit en direction de sa chambre, axel sur ses talons qui fit un rapide coucou et un clin d'oeil à notre groupe avant de crier "attends moi Roxyyy!!". **

**- Bon on va vous laisser aussi... En espérant se revoir. **

**oOOo**

**Arrivé dans leur chambre, Histu et Yomi prirent une bonne douche chaude l'un après l'autre. Le guitariste attendait le chanteur (qui n'avait pas oublié ses affaires cette fois XD). Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. **

**Yomi sortit, habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean, simple mais mignon. Les cheveux dégoulinait sur la serviette qu'il avait sur ses épaules. **

**- Tu le trouve pas un peu bizarre toi, ce Ryuzaki?****  
****- Hum... un peu...****  
****- Attend un singe? Ca serai marrant si on pouvait le chercher... ****  
****- Tu veux mener l'enquête? Demanda Hitsu en rigolant, c'est vrai que chercher un singe ici serait une expérience à rajouter à ta longue liste d'exploit...****  
****- Te moque pas de moi, répondit le concerné avec une moue qu'il avait toujours quand le guitariste lui disait des choses comme ça. ****  
****- Gomen.****  
****- Baka. **

**Hitsu rigola encore plus, d'habitude c'était lui qui le traitait de crétin pas l'inverse. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.**

**- Approche. **

**Un peu suspicieux Yomi s'avança, après s'être dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hitsu. Ruka, lui, l'aurait prit en traitre et mis par terre. **

**C'est ce qu'il aimait bien avec son guitariste, il était calme mais savait quand même bien délirer quand il en avait envie. Mais jamais il s'amusait à l'humilier comme Ruka savait le faire en s'asseyant sur lui ou autre... **

**Il fut surprit quand Hitsu attrapa la serviette et commença à sécher quelques mèches qui gouttaient le long de son coup. Il s'était rapproché du chanteur, qui pouvait contempler le visage du guitariste. **

**Sa peau pale, lisse, ses piercing qui lui donnait un air rebelle, contrastant avec son visage souriant. Il avait des fois cette expression, celle d'un enfant qui rit comme il n'a jamais rit, si mignon. Ces piercings soulignant sa bouche fine et rose d'où s'échappait un souffle régulier... (il s'égare le petit Yomi o ... XD bon ok c'est moi qui m'égare en fait o)**

**Ses doigts chaud effleurant sa peu de temps en temps le faisait frissonner. Avec délicatesse. Il aimait ça aussi. Il pouvait être vraiment tendre. **

**Il aurait aimé avoir une copine comme lui... **

**Il fronça les sourcil pour réfléchir à ses paroles.**

**...**

**Comme... **

**Lui?**

**Il rougit fortement sous cette pensée et s'écarta vivement. Il finit rapidement de se sécher sous le regard interrogateur de Hitsu, son bras était retombé sur le lit. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir ce geste envers le chanteur?**

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son coeur lui fit mal quand il se dit que Yomi ne voulait peut-être pas être si proche de lui. Il se ressaisit. c'était juste un ami non? Juste un ami... Peut-être voulait-il s'en convaincre?**

**Une fois prêt, ils décidèrent de partir en quête du reste du groupe. Ce fut dans un silence gêné qu'il trouvèrent Ruka dans sa chambre. Il bailla en ouvrant la porte. **

**- Cherchez pas, Saki n'est pas là, je l'ai pas vu de la journée. On va manger? J'ai faim moi!!****  
****- Entre dormir et manger tu fait pas grand chose... Yomi avait chuchoter mais Ruka avait entendu et avait décidé de se venger. **

**Yomi partit en courant suivit d'un Ruka mal réveillé. C'est dire s'il faisait peur. Hitsu les regarda et se mit à rire. Il fallait TOUJOURS que le chanteur dise les choses qui ne fallait pas dire au batteur...**

**C'était un de ces "don" qu'on aimerait ne pas avoir. **

**Ils allèrent donc s'installer pour manger. Yomi et Hitsu levèrent la tête et virent Zexion passer en courant regardant derrière lui, terrorisé, il sortit rapidement de le pièce. Juste après ce fut Demyx et Marluxia qui cherchaient, semblait-il, le jeune qui était passé quelques secondes plus tôt. **

**Niya, Saki et Yuki arrivèrent et se joignirent à eux. Enfin tous réunis. **

**Ils mangèrent et se racontèrent un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sakito et Niya avait vu la cabane de Yuki qu'un gentil groupe de voyageur avaient construit pour elle. Elle se rappelerait toujours du garçon du nom de Rock et de la fille (qui lui faisait un peu peur) qui s'appelait Levi, Dutch et Benny... (Merci au manga Black Lagoon de me "prêter" ces persos xD). **

**Ruka allait raconter sa journée très intéressante (... --' XD) quand il remarqua que Yomi ne le regardait pas du tout. Il fixait quelque chose derrière lui. **

**Il s'agissait en fait de Ryuzaki et Raito. Le brun parlait aux gens attablés, qui semblaient surprit. Raito lui, avait plutôt un air ennuyé. **

**Ruka se demanda qui c'était... Le "couple" bizarre s'avança un peu plus prêt et il saisit un mot: chimpanzé. **

**Yomi l'interpella et ils s'approchèrent. **

**- Vous cherchez toujours le singe?****  
****- Chimpanzé. ****  
****- ah... Euh.. oui... On pourrait vous aider non?****  
****- Hum, Je ne sais p...****  
****- Ryuzaki, ce n'est qu'un "CHIMPANZé". De plus Ils pourraient nous aider, et surtout me permettre d'avoir des gens normaux autour de moi, rajouta-t-il plus bas. **

**Ryuzaki capitula alors que Ruka lui disait un "moi les singe j'en est rien à foutre, je dois acheter des souvenirs en plus" et il partit sans demander son reste. **

**Yuki, elle, voulait bien mener l'enquête mais Ryuzaki semblait plus réticent, c'était une enfant et il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants. Il s'agissait quand même d'une enquête sérieuse. Il accepta néanmoins devant la petite bouille qui menaçait d'éclater en sanglot.**

**Niya et Saki, eux déclinèrent en disant qu'ils "avaient mieux à faire". Ils passaient un peu trop de temps rien que tout les 2 au gout de Hitsu et yomi. Ils commençaient à se douter de quelque chose (il était temps xD). **

**Ils sortirent de la salle après avoir finit l'assiette. **

**- Ryuzaki, on devrait peut-être allez revoir le couple à qui appartient le "chimpanzé" perdu. ****  
****- Ils ne l'ont pas perdu, on leur à volé...****  
****- ... Bref... On va allez les revoir pour récupérer bien tout les faits et après on verra. ****  
****- OUIIII, yomi et Yuki avaient crié ensemble. **

**Au bout du couloir, ils rencontrèrent Zexion, le nez dans son bouquin, il allait leur rentrer dedans. Il avait unpetit sourire de victoire sur le visage. Maintenant à bien y penser, Hitsu se rappela de la poursuite un peu plus tôt et se demanda ou pouvait bien se trouver Marluxia et Demyx...**

**Ryuzaki ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il reconnut le livre. Il s'agissait d'un des grand livre policier qu'il aimait tant. Peu de gens lisait ce genre de livre, seul des gens au dessus de la moyenne aimait se "prendre la tête" avec un livre pareil. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait se joindre à eux... Il aimait bien stimuler son cerveau... **

**- Hey Zexion, tu fais quoi? Nous on pars à la recherche d'un singe. ****  
****- Chimpanzé, répondit du tac o tac (TV grattez... xD) Ryuzaki en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être l'inviter à se joindre à l'enquête. Il semblait calme et réfléchit, il aiderait sans doute...****  
****- Tu veux venir avec nous?**

**Yomi demanda cela comme il aurait demandé "tu veux une glace?" -ce que Ryuzaki aurait aimé d'ailleurs- mais là, le besoin de l'enquête passait avant. **

**- Il s'agit là d'une enquête sérieuse, j'aimerai que vous nous prêtiez main forte... **

**Et c'est ainsi que notre charmant petit groupe (plus si petit que ça) se dirigea vers le lieu du "crime".**

* * *

Le changement de l'histoire XD c'est vraiment plus du tout centré sur nightmare... XD

On va beaucoup voir Ryu et Raito xD donc c pas plus mal

Zexiooon powa xD


	5. Le mystère du Chimpanzé

* * *

Kuro et Fye appartenant à Clamp... TT (ouinnnnn c pas juste même eux ne m'appartienne pas TT)

* * *

**Un grand blond se tenait assis sur son lit, l'air désemparé. Dans les bras d'un Grand brun, bien costaud. **

**Le blond avait des yeux bleu magnifique, il était fin et son visage avait les traits aussi fin que celui d'une fille. L'autre avait vraiment la tête d'un gros dur. La peau bien bronzé contrastait avec celle de son partenaire. **

**- Mokona...**

**Le blond sanglota et le brun essayait de le consoler quand on tapa à la porte. **

**Il s'agissait de notre groupe d'enquête (pokemon go xD). Le blond se dégagea des bras du brun et s'avança vers le groupe. **

**- Vous avez retrouvé mokona?? Oh mon Moko-chan... Si seulement je n'étais pas partit... ****  
****- Fye calme toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute...****  
****- Kuro-chan... si c'est ma faute...****  
****- Monsieur Fye, Monsieur Kuro, on fera tout pour vous ramener Moko-chan.**

**La petite Yuki c'était avancée et avait une bouille tellement déterminée qu'elle fit naitre un sourire sur le visage du blond. **

**Il se pencha et avec une voix douce il lui dit "je n'en doute doute pas petite princesse" et il posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la fillette qui rougit. **

**Le brun grogna en voyant SA propriété si proche d'une inconnue, ne serait-ce qu'une fillette. Ryuzaki, Raito et Zexion furent les seul à le remarquer.**

**- 25...**

**La voix grave de Ryuzaki perçât le silence. Tout le monde sauf Raito le regarda d'un drole d'air. Se demandant de quoi pouvait-il bien parler. Il avait de nouveau mit son pouce à sa bouche. **

**Raito hocha la tête alors que Fye se relevait. Il leur re-raconta qu'il était partit pour chercher quelque chose à manger et quand il était revenu il n'y avait plus mokona. Et pourtant il avait bien fermé la porte et la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte. **

**Et aux dernières nouvelles Moko-chan ne savait pas ouvrir les portes et encore moins les fenêtres... Après s'être bien assuré qu'il y avait rien d'autre à savoir sur cette affaire, ils sortirent de la pièce. **

**- Raito-kun, j'aimerai connaitre ton point de vue sur cette histoire...****  
****- Hum... Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une connaissance. Pourquoi sinon rentrer dans une chambre et voler un "chimpanzé"... Ou alors c'est un fan d'animaux...**

**Yomi suspicieux se tourna directement vers Hitsu qui s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler un "baka". Celui-ci baissa la tête en quête d'indices...**

**Il regardait par terre comme pour essayer de trouver une emprunte (--' baka puissance mille XD). Aidé d'une Yuki remontée à bloc (par ce trop pleins de bo mecs sans doute o). A quatre patte par terre, c'était d'un comique.**

**- Euh.. Raito-kun? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?****  
****- Euh... Je crois qu'il essaient de ramasser des indices...****  
****- ...**

**Ryuzaki les regardait, le pouce dans la bouche. **

**- Et tu pense que ça peut marcher? Il me semble qu'il y a peu de chance, Raito-kun...****  
****- On devrait peut-être se séparer pour voir si le personnel de l'hotel serait passé par là...**

**L'idée de Zexion fut acceptée. **

**- On se retrouve après et on verra ce qu'on a trouvé. **

**Ils se séparèrent et laissèrent un Hitsu qui regardait encore le chanteur et la gamine par terre, n'ayant rien compris de se qui se passait, trop plongé dans "cette affaire"... **

**- AHAH je vous tiennnnnnss!!**

**Un cris venait de surgir de derrière. Hitsu se retourna alors que Yomi et Yuki levait la tête pour voir d'où venait ce hurlement. Une jeune fille venait d'apparaitre, elle était habillé... en SAILOR MOON...**

**- VOLEUR, au nom de la lune je vais vous punir... HYAAAAAAAA. **

**Dans un cris elle couru et se jeta sur le pauvre Hitsu qui se retrouva par terre avec une Folle sur le ventre. **

**- Hitsu!! Yomi courut (enfin à quatre patte c'était pas trop ça xD).****  
****- Hitsu?? C'est quoi ça Hitsu?****  
****- C'est son nom...****  
****- Oups... J'me suis trompée?? Oh pardon...**

**Elle se releva en aidant Hitsu...**

**- Vous auriez pas vu un singe??****  
****- Euh... Non on le cherche nous aussi... ****  
****- Bon je vais vous laisser...**

**Elle commença à partir quand Yomi lui demanda "Mais t'es qui?. Elle se retourna dans un geste théâtral et dit dans un grand éclat de rire "NYNY-SEMPAI la vengeuse masqué MOUHAHAHA" et là, elle partit en courant... **

**Laissant les 3 dans un silence perplexe le plus total. **

**Ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé... A croire qu'il y avait des fous par ici... **

**Après s'être remis de leurs émotions ils partirent en quête de personnes à interroger. Ils firent chou blanc. A part quelques histoires de fantômes il n'y avait pas grand chose... **

**Ils se retrouvèrent tous autours d'une table, prenant le thé (avec des petits gâteaux pour Ryuzaki). Il n'y avait rien du tout à part cette histoire de fantôme qui commençait à se répandre... **

**Apparemment cette histoire viendrait, à l'origine de l'endroit à côté de l'auberge. Ce n'était pas loin. Il y avait une petite forêt (là ou la petite Yuki avait sa cabane ) et un peu plus loin des bâtiments qui servaient à ranger des affaires pour l'auberge. **

**Ils se dirigèrent donc par là-bas et bien sur, ils entendirent des bruits. Cela venait de la première porte. **

**- On devrait pas y aller tous non? ... Enfin ... Y'en a qui devrait rester ici pour surveiller l'entrée, si le voleur essaye de s'échapper... demandant doucement Yomi. ****  
****- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le voleur, intervint Ryuzaki le pouce dans sa bouche. ****  
****- Peut-être bien Ryuzaki mais quelqu'un devrait rester ici au cas où, expliqua Raito. ****  
****- Je veux bien rester ici avec Yuki, je suis venu juste pour aider, en réfléchissant pas en me battant, bien que je sois moi aussi convaincu qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un fantôme ni du voleur... Zexion avait parlé comme d'habitude, posément. **

**Ryuzaki acquiesça et s'avança. Il y avait des rangées de caisses, à moitié caché par l'obscurité. Au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient Yomi s'était collé à Hitsu et lui avait attrapé le bras pour se rassurer. **

**Il y avait comme des grognements rauque. Et en tournant derrière une caisse le petit groupe se stoppa. Se trouvant ainsi devant la source du bruit. Yomi ne put empêcher le "HEINNN??" bruyant de franchir ses lèvres... **

**Niya lâcha instantanément Sakito de ses bras. Heureusement qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'embrasser... Mais quelle honte tout de même.**

**Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté, son éternel doigt sur ses lèvres. Se disant "alors c'est ça qu'on appel homosexualité?". Il se demandait, depuis qu'il avait connu Raito si son "attirance" pour lui pouvait être considéré comme de l'homosexualité. Bien sur, Raito le fascinait plus par le fait qu'il était une énigme aux yeux de Ryuzaki mais bon.**

**Hitsu la bouche ouverte (ptetre sous le poids de ses piercings XD) et yomi toujours accroché à son bras... Raito dit "ce n'était vraiment pas le voleur mais je ne m'attendait pas à ça" avant de rajouter "nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici Ryuzaki, rentrons tu as besoin de sommeil". **

**Niya se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit "on va pas rester ici toute la nuit non? On est ensemble et si ça vous plait pas on arrête le groupe direct. On s'aime et c'est tout. "**

**- Hein?? Pourquoi on voudrait arrêter le groupe?? **

**Yomi était sidéré. Niya sourit et dit "bon si on est d'accord c'est bon" et il prit la main de Saki et sortit laissant un Yomi et Hitsu abasourdi. **

**- On devrait rentrer...**

**Hitsu attrapa la main de Yomi et le traina dans la chambre (et le déshabilla pour lui faire tout pleins de trucs cochon o Hum naan et c'est bien dommage xD). **

**Hitsu se mit au lit après avoir enfilé un ptit quelque chose (a ben quand même).**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin Hitsu se réveilla avec un Yomi accroché à lui. La nouvelle l'avait sans doute un peu bouleversé. Lui qui admirait Niya... Et les filles... **

**Il fit la grimace. Il commençait à croire que la "gay attitude" avait gagné tout le monde. **

**Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de dire des conneries. Pourquoi il serait attiré par le chanteur? Il le trouvait juste mignon. Attirant. Et était jaloux quand on l'approchait... **

**AAAAAH... Il se mit la main sur le front. Et le voir si proche n'arrangeait rien du tout à son trouble.**

**Il décida de se lever, il se lava et laissa un mot dans la chambre en disant qu'il allait prendre l'air. **

* * *

**L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il rencontra peu de monde, il était trop tôt. Il s'assit sur un banc, regardant le jour se lever. La journée de la veille c'était passé assez vite, entre la plage et la recherche du singe... Enfin du mokona. Il soupira. **

**La plage... Il c'était retrouvé assez proche du chanteur et dire que ça lui avait déplu serait mentir. **

**Son regard fut attiré par une masse sombre non loin de lui. Il se leva et s'approcha. Et là... Il vit un énooorme lapin rose...**

**ROSE??**

**Il s'agissait en faite de la fille d'hier, "nyny-sempai". Ayant laissé son habit de Sailor moon elle avait prit l'habit de Ryuichi de Gravitation (Regardez ****La foto de Ryuichi xD**** pour les curieux). **

**- Euh... Tu fais quoi??****  
****- Je suis un "chien fouisseur"... A l'origine je voulais faire le cosplay de Shuichi quand il est en chien mais j'ai trouvé que celui-là, expliqua-t-elle avec une mine déconfite, en fait je cherche le singe...****  
****- Ah...****  
****- Toi aussi non??****  
****- Euh... Oui... ON est plusieurs à chercher...**

**Elle se mit debout avec un grand "MOUHAHAHAHA". **

**- JEUNE APPRENTI, JE SERAIS RAVI QUE VOUS FAISIEZ PARTIT DE MES DISCIPLES, OH MOI LA GRANDE NYNY-SEMPAI..****  
****- Euh... C'est qu...****  
****- TRèS BIEN SI TU INSISTE... JE T'ACCOMPAGNE, AMèNES MOI VOIR LES AUTRES... **

**Yomi ouvrit un oeil et se retrouva en face... **

**D'un lapin ROSE. **

**- AAAAAAAAH!**

**Il tomba du lit. **

* * *

**Ils se retrouvèrent tous réunit. Dans une chambre spéciale. Celle de Niya. **

**Pourquoi celle-là? parce qu'il avait gentiment proposé sa chambre pour la réunion. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir était à l'origine des rumeurs de fantômes. **

**Hitsu et Yomi était assis sur le canapé avec Yuki au milieu, l'air grave. assis sur une chaise, à côté de la table se faisait face Zexion et Raito. Et sur le fauteuil non loin, trônait Ryuzaki et... par terre à ses pied, nyny-sempai était là, au garde à vous. **

**Les autres se disaient surement que les gens étranges en attire d'autre... **

**Fatalité oblige...**

**Après une réunion fort mouvementée, les meneurs étant bien entendu un Ryuzaki au mieux de sa forme, avec son énooorme part de gâteau qu'il engloutissait et Nyny-sempai qui semblait croire qu'elle était le leader... Donnant des ordres un peu a tout le monde. **

**On tapa à la porte, il s'agissait de Niya qui venait chercher Yuki, sous la demande de sa mère. Elle partit, la mine dépitée. Elle aurait voulu rester avec eux. **

**Les adultes étaient bizarres mais marrants. **

**- Mais pour l'instant nous devrions aller nous remplir l'estomac. Nous ne pouvons pas bien réfléchir l'estomac vide, n'est-ce pas Raito-kun?**

**Celui-ci souffla mais acquiesça, connaissant l'engouement de Ryuzaki pour le petit déjeuné et surtout pour les sucreries qu'il aimait prendre à cette heure de la matinée. **

**Il pouvait se passer de dormir... mais en ce qui concernait la nourriture... Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. **

**Ce fut à grand cris de Yuki "oéééé j'ai faiiim" joignit rapidement par l'enthousiaste Yomi qu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble sous les regards insistant des passants. **

**Avec un Ryuzaki, marchant tel un zombie, une sucette à la bouche à côté d'un lapin rose et d'un Yomi surexcité qui criaient. Un Hitsu au naturel (et oui certaines personnes trouvent cela inconcevable d'avoir autant de piercing xD même si Hitsu est super craquant o) et Zexion et Raito imperturbable... Ils se faisaient remarquer. **

**Ils mangèrent en silence, enfin presque... Car Nyny-sempai reniflait un peu partout pour essayer de trouver des indices. Yomi souffla à Hitsu qu'elle était peut-être folle avant de rigoler et de rajouter "mais au moins on s'amuse pas comme avec Zexion... Il me fait peur à être toujours sérieux..."**

**- c'est sur que toi... Tu es jamais sérieux, rigola Hitsu devant le visage d'un Yomi vexé. **

**Ryuzaki, lui avait une impressionnante pile de gâteau en tout genre étalé devant lui. **

**Une petite voix interrompit tout ce petit monde. **

**- J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé!!**

**Yuki arrivait en courant un large sourire aux lèvres, rayonnante. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée. **

**- La rumeur en fait c'est pas la bonne!!**

**La troupe se regarda, ne comprenant pas.**

**- Venez je vais vous expliquer!! Viteee. **

**Elle attrapa le bras de Ryuzaki, qui resta pétrifié sa petite cuiller resta bloquée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait la petite fille. Il analysait la situation se demandant comment se comporter face à la petite fille. **

**Raito lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui souffla à l'oreille "on la suit" pour mettre court au débat intérieur du détective. Il posa donc le tout sur la table, posant ses pieds par terre, il le leva et suivit d'un pas trainant la petite fille. **

**Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Nyny-sempai se retrouva vite en tête comme si elle savait tout... **

**En chemin, Yuki prit la parole. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le brun comme s'il risquait de s'envoler. **

**Elle avait trouvé la femme qui était à l'origine de la rumeur. Et en fait celle-ci ne parlait pas du même bâtiment que celui ou ils avaient trouvé Saki et Niya, mais de celui, abandonné qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière. **

**Elle voulait leur montrer mais Ryuzaki l'arrêta. **

**- Viens. **

**Il entraina la jeune fille à l'écart et lui dit quelques mots. Son visage s'éclaira. Elle hocha la tête. Nyny-sempai s'était avancé mais déçue, elle n'avait rien entendu. La mine du lapin rose revient, la tête basse. Elle s'éclipsa en criant tout de même avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir "on se reverra"... **

**Et pouf, elle disparut. Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté, le pouce dans la bouche, signifiant qu'il essayait de comprendre cette "fille". **

**Et oui, même les gens les plus bizarre ne peuvent pas forcément se comprendre entre eux. Ce fut la révélation de Raito en ce moment là, quand il regarda sa petite bête curieuse, c'est comme ça qu'il appelait intérieurement Ryuzaki. Il était une énigme à lui entière. **

**Il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre malgré ses manières d'enfant, qui tantôt découvre des choses de la vie qu'il ne connaissait pas (reflet d'une enfance sans doute dure) et tantôt sa moue d'enfant gâté qui n'a pas eu son compte de sucreries... **

**- Est-ce cela qu'on appel des "gens bizarre", Raito-kun?**

**Toujours à lui poser ces genre de question. Bien sur qu'elle était bizarre. A croire qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de son étrangeté à lui. Il soupira. **

**- Alors on le fait? demanda Yuki au détective qui sortit de sa réflexion et la fixa. ****  
****- Raito-kun je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. **

**Celui-ci acquiesça. Comme s'il pouvait refuser... La voix profonde de Ryuzaki recommença à s'élever dans l'air. Tout le monde attendait comme le messie les prochaines directives. **

**- Yomi-kun et Hitsugi-kun, j'aimerai que vous alliez dans la chambre du couple au chimpanzé (mokona dit d'une petite voix, Yuki) avec nous et on vous laissera leur poser des questions en compagnie de Yuki-chan. Disons que nous aimerions que vous les occupiez un moment. Assez longtemps pour que nous puissions allez vérifier certaines choses, n'est-ce pas Raito-kun?**

**Il hocha la tête comme il le faisait dans ces cas-là "bien sur Ryuzaki". Mais Zexion n'était pas du même avis. **

**- Je pense comprendre votre plan. Mais j'aimerai m'occuper moi-même de parler au couple. Avec Yuki si vous voulez... **

**Ryuzaki semblait réfléchir, une seconde après cependant il répondit "bien sur. Yuki fit la moue. Yomi lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle lui sourit. Elle attrapa la main de Hitsu et Yomi de l'autre et s'écria "si j'ai bien compris on va voir Fye-san et Kurogane-san tous ensemble pour l'instant". **

* * *

**Ils se retrouvèrent devant le couple, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Fye jeta des regards pleins d'espoir mais baissa tristement la tête quand il vit que Mokona n'était pas là. **

**Kuro prit son fye dans les bras. "ooooh Kuro-kuro, je voudrais tellement que moko-chan soit là"... **

**Le dit kuro-kuro grogna un "je suis désolé". **

**- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute kuro-rin...**

**La voix de Yuki s'éleva. **

**- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. elle faisait ce que Ryuzaki lui avait demandé. **

**S'en remettant aux soins de nos 2 amis, le reste de la troupe sortit. **

**- Dit Hitsu? Tu sais où on va??**

**La voix de Yomi était faible, il avait chuchoté à l'oreille du guitariste, qui suivait impuissant le groupe. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Au moins il n'était plus le seul complètement perdu. **

**D'un coup il eut une lueur d'intelligence. **

**- Mais oui!! On va vérifier l'endroit dont parlait Yuki!! Pendant qu'ils sont occupés... Mais pourquoi il faut les occuper??**

**Yomi le regarda... Se demandant si cette hypothèse pouvait être valide, la mine boudeuse qui cherche quand il fut dérangé dans sa réflexion par le retour de la "folle". **

**Nyny-sempai toujours avec ses cosplay douteux venait de faire irruption... et elle était EXACTEMENT habillée de la même façon que Ryuzaki... **

**Yomi resta la bouche ouverte. Elle s'était coiffée tout comme lui et avait mis du crayon sous les yeux pour faire croire à des cernes. **

**Même Ryuzaki resta bloqué devant cette image presque identique de lui-même... **

**- Quoi?? Je suis un célèbre détective... Je ne me souviens pas de SON nom... Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?? C'est pas ma faute si Ryuzaki me ressemble... ****  
****- C'est pas Ryuzaki qui lui ressemble mais plutôt l'inverse, ne put s'empêcher de dire tout bas Yomi alors que Raito, lui, chuchotait un "effrayant". **

**Remit de sa surprise (Même si son visage n'avait rien transparu de sa "surprise"), Ryuzaki parla d'une voix calme. **

**-Nous devrions y aller... **

**Et il reprit sa marche calmement. Ils débouchèrent au dehors et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment déjà visité. **

**- C'est derrière non?? C'est ce qu'à dit Yuki, expliqua Yomi devant le regard interrogateur de Nyny-L-Sempai (XD). **

**Ils firent le tour avant de voir un autre bâtiment, plus petit que le précédent, à moitié caché par les arbres. Ils s'approchèrent quand un éclair orange surgit. **

**C'était un jeune garçon blond, habillé d'une combinaison orange. Assez voyant. Il avait comme des moustaches de chats sur les joues... Il sortit un Kunai, tout droit sortit d'un manga. **

**- On ne bouge plus. Interdiction d'aller plus loin!!****  
****- T'es qui toi??****  
****- Un peu de respect je serai le plus fort de tout les Hokag...****  
****- Le plus fort??****  
****- Un peu de respect!!****  
****- Mais t'es qui??****  
****- Je suis le GRAND Uzumaki Naruto!!****  
****- Grand?? T'es plus petit que Yomi... **

**Le chanteur lança un regard noir vers Hitsu qui se rendit compte de sa bourde. "Oups" fut la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que le dit Naruto ne s'énerve en lui disant que c'était normal qu'il était en pleine croissance et blablabla, ramen par ci et ramen par là. **

**Il semblait aimer les ramen. Hitsu sourit et dit " Si tu nous laisse passer on t'achète autant de bol de ramen que tu veux". Il hésita un moment avant qu'il ne mette la main sur son estomac et dit "ok, mais j'ai TRèèèèèS FAIM moi!!". **

**Ryuzaki sembla surpris, il n'avais pas pensé assez vite pour trouver une solution à ce problème qu'était naruto et Hitsu, lui avait maintenant gagné un peu plus d'estime pour le détective. **

**Et Yomi demanda " Tu caches quoi dedans?". **

**- Rien, je sais pas ce qu'y'a dedans. Mais un Homme super balèze m'a demandé de surveiller. Et il me payerait un bol de Ramen par jour. Mais comme vous c'est beaucoup plus...**

**Il se laissait seulement guider par son ventre?? Raito sourit, il en connaissait un autre comme ça, pensa-t-il en lançant un petit regard moqueur en direction de Ryuzaki. **

**- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller? Nyny-sempai semblait impatiente. Un peu trop même. ****  
****- Oui, c'est vrai ça!! Yomi voulait comprendre. **

**Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.**

* * *

Oui cette fic part en sucette totalement xD naruto on se demande ce qu'il fout la xD breef pour l'instant j'ai que 3 persos à moi... Kaori -qu'on ne voit plus XD, Yuuki ) et Nyny-sempai xD)

Review or not review?? xD

a bon?? aucune review?? xD (va se pendre )


	6. Révélations et bains de minuit!

REVIEW PLEAAAASE xD (au moins une... snif...) c'est vitale pour ma survie et celle des protagonistes de ma fic...

* * *

**La lumière filtra dans la vaste salle. La poussière s'envola face au courant d'air, faisant tousser les nouveaux arrivant. **

**La pièce était sombre, délabrée, des restes de caisse gisaient sur le sol ou s'entassaient toutes sorte de choses. **

**Un bruit leur parvient et Yomi saisit la main de Hitsu dans un élan de peur. Avant de s'en rendre compte et de la relacher. Hitsu eut un regard sombre. **

**- WAAAAA, regardez!!**

**Naruto venait de s'élancer et montrait un espace sombre. Il y avait une espèce de cage. Une forme noire se trouvait à l'intérieure, inanimée. **

**Ils avaient retrouvé le chimpanzé. Heureusement il n'avait rien de cassé. Juste un peu drogué. Ryuzaki supposait que suite aux "rumeurs" le coupable avait préféré essayer de faire taire le pauvre animal. **

**Le détective semblait triste. Enfin, il n'y eut que Raito pour apercevoir cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux sombres quand il parla. **

**- Personne, pas même un animal n'a le droit de se retrouver enfermé dans une cage, même si...**

**Yomi, s'approcha, rassuré et caressa Mokona. Au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci se releva et sauta dans les bras de Yomi, qui ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.**

**Hitsu s'était lui aussi approché, après tout il adorait les animaux. Il gratta la tête de l'animal, un brin jaloux. De un le chimpanzé avait préféré Yomi et de 2 il était un peu jaloux de la proximité du singe envers son chanteur. Il fronça les sourcil. **

**Son cas ne s'arrangeait pas, il était jaloux d'un SINGE... **

**Il était quand même doux (le singe pas Yomi... voyons!! Hitsu n'allait pas caresser yomi o et pk PAS?? xD). **

**- Il ne nous manque qu'à l'attraper. **

* * *

**- Et donc quand vous êtes revenu il n'était plus là??**

**"AAAAAAH" Kurogane n'en pouvait plus. Ca faisait des centaines de fois qu'ils posaient cette question. **

**- Mais puisqu'on vous la déjà dit!! Ce fichu singe était PAS LA!! ****  
****- Kuro-puu, pas la peine de t'énerver... ****  
****- Et puis je... **

**Il sembla se radoucir, il déglutit "il faut que je dise quelque chose...". Fye le regarda, Yuki posa son calepin (ou elle avait prit ses notes et fait quelques petits dessins... ). Sur le point de parler on frappa à la porte. Il grogna un "entrez" sonore qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. **

**Mais malheureusement pour lui, Ryuzaki et son flegme légendaire était loin d'être impressionné. Accompagné de son habituelle troupe, il s'avança dans la salle. **

**Il lança un regard à Raito qui acquiesça. Il s'avança d'un pas. **

**- Nous devons nous entretenir avec Fye. Avant d'aller vérifier une rumeur... ****  
****- Une rumeur?? avait demandé Yuki avec un petit sourire. ****  
****- Oui, confirma Ryuzaki, on pense savoir où se trouve le Chimpanzé. **

**Fye releva le visage et s'écriait "Allons voir!!" alors que Kuro semblait crispé. **

**- Oh non je ne suis pas convaincu que le chimpanzé se trouve là-bas, n'est-ce pas Raito-kun?**

**Après avoir bien argumenté Kuro sortit de la pièce, disant qu'il en profiterai pour faire un tour. La porte se referma et le silence dans la pièce se fit. **

**Yomi et Hitsu comprirent alors où ils voulaient en venir. Ce n'était quand même pas... ?**

* * *

**Kurogane arriva à l'endroit ou le chimpanzé aurait du être. Il n'y avait aucune trace du "gardien" blond, ni celui de mokona d'ailleurs.. Il commença à paniquer. Et si ce gamin avait pénétré ici et fait du mal à Mokona?**

**Non il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait juste que Fye passe plus de temps avec lui. Sans cette fichue bestiole dans ses pattes. Mais il ne voulait pas faire non plus de la peine à Fye. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait. **

**Il se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un "Mokona... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" **

**- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?**

**Il se retourna pour faire face à un blond légèrement triste et étonné. Il y avait derrière lui Ryuzaki, qui regardait la scène sans vraiment la voir, désintéressé peut-être? Raito à côté marmonna un "on a trouvé notre coupable on peut rentrer maintenant?"**

**- Bien sur Raito-kun, j'ai laissé des sucreries à l'air libre et j'ai peur que quelqu'un les mange avant mon retour... **

**Lui et ses satanés sucreries, Raito était jaloux de ses fichu gâteaux. Et comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir de caries?? avec tout ce qu'il mangeait? D'être aussi maigre?? C'était pas humain!!**

**Ils se tournèrent et partirent... **

**- Euh... dit Yomi légèrement gêné, on peut vous laisser si vous voulez... ****  
****- Non... Restez, je voudrais que vous appreniez le fin mot de l'histoire avec moi... Pourquoi Kurogane?**

**Il avait utilisé son nom entier. Signe qui ne trompait pas... **

**- Ce fichu singe!! Tu me demandes pourquoi??**

**Il eut un rire amer. Fye le regardait sans comprendre. **

**- Depuis qu'il est avec nous, tu ne me vois plus. Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de lui!! Plus de "Kuro-TOUTOUUU" ou de "KURO-SAMAAA" avec ton air d'ahuri qui m'exaspérai mais que j'aimai tant, tu me parles plus que de lui. Moko-chan par là, moko-chan par ci!! Et moi?**

**Il renifla avant de continuer sous l'oeil ébahit du blond et ceux de Yomi et Hitsu. **

**- Et je croyais qu'on serait enfin tranquille seul tout les 2. Mais NON.**

**Fye cligna des yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents. il courut se jeter dans les bras de son amant en criant "Kuro-samaaaaa est JALOUUUUUUX", il l'embrassa. **

**Yomi ouvrit des grands yeux, alors que Hitsu était légèrement surpris par la scène qu'offrait les 2 amoureux mais fini par sourire devant eux. **

**- Kuro-kuro est JALOUUUX, chantonnait Fye devant le visage pivoine de son kuro-mamour, qui vit rouge. **

**Fye partit en courant toujours chantant poursuivit par un Kuro-wanwan beuglant un "JE NE SUIS PAS... JALOUX" suivit de "CRETIN DE BLOND". **

* * *

**Le calme était presque revenu dans la chambre de Niya. Un Mokona ne décollait pas des épaules d'un Yomi Hilare sous le regard du guitariste qui faisait des papouilles à l'animal en compagnie de Fye, sous le regard réprobateur de son amant. **

**Kuro pourtant ne disait rien. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été à l'origine de tout ça. **

**D'un côté de la table les nombreux gâteaux de Ryuzaki faisaient face aux bols de Ramen de Naruto qui s'empilaient, certains vides et d'autres pleins. Le Blond mangeur de Ramen s'empiffrait avec des grands "SLURP". **

**Yuki le regardait, se demandant si c'était humainement possible de manger autant. Apparemment Zexion se posait la mêmequestion. **

**- Mais pour le singe? Il était pas là quand je suis arrivé...**

**Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, Kuro était à côté du détective, qui mangeait des gâteaux, la petite cuillère tenue seulement par deux doigts. **

* * *

**mini tout mini FLASH BACK (powaa xD)**

**Ils sortirent tous avec le chimpanzé avant de le déposer dans la chambre de Niya en compagnie de Naruto et du sosie Ryuzaki. Qui réussit à décrocher Mokona du cou de Yomi. **

* * *

**Fye lacha Moko-chan et se dirigea vers Kuro, se pelotonnant dans ses bras. Sa tête posée contre le torse de celui-ci. Heureux de ce dénouement. Il ne laisserait plus jamais son Kurorin désespérer. **

**La bouche pleine, Naruto s'exclamait " Mais Je le juree, j'ai vu deux gars bizarre dans la forêt". **

**Il avala. **

**- Y'en avait un il avait des cheveux blanc et l'autre était grand et brun. Le petit aux cheveux blanc parlait aux herbes. Un vrai fêlé j'vous dit. **

**Il reprit ses baguettes et recommença à manger. Avec entre deux "SLURP", des petites phrases du genre "Kan... Kantarou je crois que l'autre l'appelait", "Il parlait de Muu-chan", "Je sais pas qui c'est". **

**De l'autre côté de la pièce Mokona avait enfin laché Yomi et jouait avec Nyny-sempai. Hitsugi s'extasiait sur l'animal alors que Yomi regardait le guitariste avec un petit sourire. **

**Il l'aurait bien regardé des heures si celui-ci ne c'était pas retourné vers lui. Yomi détourna les yeux, les joues un peu rouges. **

**Il essaya de ce calmer. Les choses avaient vraiment évolué depuis leur arrivé à l'auberge. Tout les gens rencontrés, l'enquête, la découverte de Niya et Saki... Et lui qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise quand Hitsu le regardait? pourquoi??**

**Tout finissait bien finalement. Il repensa à Saki et Niya. Drole de nouvelle. Il ne s'était jamais imaginait qu'ils puissent être... Comme ça... **

**Il soupira, détaillant pour la énième fois Hitsu qui souriait devant le chimpanzé. Il était vraiment chou quand il souriait. **

**Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans le couloir Hitsu le rattrapa. **

**- Où tu va? Ca va?****  
****- Oui, oui. ça va... Je vais juste me promener maintenant que Mokona à retrouver ses "parents". Il rigola. ****  
****- Oui je suis content pour eux... **

**Ils marchaient et Yomi se demanda pourquoi le guitariste le suivait. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux? Quelque chose... Yomi bassa les yeux. C'était surement tout les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé très vite, il devait être un peu perturbé. **

**Le silence s'éternisait quand "YOUHOUUUUUU!!". Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une tignasse rouge et des grands yeux verts. Axel. **

**- Vous auriez pas vu Roxas?? Je le cherche... ****  
****- Euh... non désolé. ****  
****- AAAAAAh je me demande où il est encore passé... **

**Il avait une mine toute triste. Il se reprit et sourit. **

**- Alors vous allez jouer pour la fête de ce week-end? ****  
****- AAH oui c'est vrai!! J'avais oublié! oui aucun problème, le chanteur commençait à être excité par l'idée. ****  
****- Hum.. Il faudrait en parler aux autres d'abord non? ****  
****- Ooooooh... j'avais oublié... **

**Yomi fit la tête des mauvais jours. Axel le chopa par les épaules et lui dit "c'est pas graveeee, je suis sur qu'ils seront d'accord!!". **

**- Au fait vous sauriez pas où est Zexion? Marlux' et Dem' sont triste depuis qu'ils ne trouvent plus leur Zexion. **

**Il se mit à rire. **

**- Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de l'embêter mais ils l'adorent en vrai!! comme Roxas avec moi. il est toujours grognon mais il est vraiment tendre en fait... **

**- Zexion est dans la chambre de Niya à cause de la recherche du chimpanzé, expliqua Hitsu. **

**Yomi rigola. **

**- C'était super!! Dommage que vous étiez pas avec nous!! ****  
****- Oh!! On à profité d'être un peu tout les deux, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui laissa perplexe les 2 amis. **

**Petit silence gêné. **

**- Euh... Si tu veux on peut allez voir Zexion là. ****  
****- Oh! Oui ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ... Je chercherai Rox' plus tard. Et comme ça vous pourrez me raconter toute l'histoire du singe. **

* * *

**Fye était assis sur les genoux de son kuro-chan. Ryuzaki trônait sur son fauteuil avec son fameux gâteau aux fraises à la main (entre 2 doigts plutôt). Raito à côté de lui était impassible. **

**Zexion à côté de Naruto étaient assis à la table. En face se trouvait Nyny-sempai, toujours cosplayé avec un chimpanzé sur la tête. Hitsu et Yomi étaient assis sur le lit et Axel était à côté de la porte, dos au mur, les bras croisés. Un air un minimum sérieux sur le visage. **

**- C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue... **

**Il regardait alternativement Naruto, Mokona et le couple (KuroFye), comme s'ils étaient fou...**

* * *

**Yomi était allongé sur son lit et Hitsu sur le sien. La révélation du chimpanzé avait rendu les membres du groupe euphorique. **

**Mais une fois le moment passé, le groupe c'était petit à petit dissous. L'atmosphère était redevenu comme avant. **

**Les gens s'étaient séparés, revenant chacun à leur petite vie. **

**Le chanteur et le guitariste se sentait bizarre depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus entourés. Bizarrement Ryuzaki et Nyny-sempai s'imposaient dans leurs esprits. **

**Ces deux êtres si bizarre... Et pourtant... **

**Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Yomi sourit en se rappelant les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, trop rapide à son gout. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiiiit?? gémissait le chanteur pour la millième fois au moins. ****  
****- Tu veux faire quoi? lui répondait le guitariste... ****  
****- A chaque fois tu me dit la même chose...****  
****- Et toi à chaque fois tu me demande la même chose... ****  
****- MAIIIIS...**

**Il se leva d'un bond " On FAIIIIT QUOIIII?" il sauta sur Hitsu et lui fit des chatouilles. Le guitariste inversa les rôles rapidement. **

**Yomi riait aux éclats "A... ARRETEEEES", il n'en pouvait plus. Hitsu rigolait et se vengeait de toutes les fois ou le chanteur accompagnait de Ruka s'en était prit à lui. **

**Le chanteur voulu reprendre le dessus en essayant de le pousser, mais malheureusement pour lui Hitsu était bien plus fort et surtout étant assis sur lui il l'empêchait de bouger. **

**Yomi avait les larmes aux yeux, Hitsu se disant que la punition était suffisante arrêta et voulu se lever mais ce fut sans compter sur un chanteur rancunier qui essaya d'attraper Hitsu pour renverser la situation. **

**Mais (évidemment xD) Hitsu glissa et tomba sur le sol suivit de Yomi, allongé sur lui. (MOUHAHAHAAA jvoudrais bien voir ça en vrai xD). Une jolie teinte vermeille s'étalait sur les joues des 2 jeunes hommes. **

**Le coeur de Hitsu était prêt à lâcher, il était si proche de lui. Ses lèvres étaient BEAUCOUP trop proche... L'idée lui traversa l'esprit de s'avancer juste quelques malheureux millimètres et...**

**Le coeur de Yomi était prêt à lâcher, il était si proche de lui. Ses lèvres étaient BEAUCOUP trop proche... L'idée lui traversa l'esprit de s'avancer juste quelques malheureux millimètres et...**

**Non il ne pouvait... Comment le prendrait-il? Le guitariste ne pouvait simplement pas l'embrasser. Yomi ne lui pardonnerai jamais, il n'était pas ce genre là. Il allait surement le détester. Il ne pourrait plus rester avec lui, seulement rester à ses côté même si c'était simplement comme ami. **

**Il ne se considérait pas comme "gay" mais... Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être, même si le guitariste allongé sous lui était très attirant. Mais s'il franchissait cette minuscule distance il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. C'était comme s'avouer qu'il était homosexuel. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes...**

**Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un mouvement on tapa à la porte, les faisant sortir de leur rêverie. Hitsu sursauta et Yomi bondi littéralement sur ses pieds en disant "OUI" un peu trop aigu pour passer inaperçu.**

**Ce fut la tête de Ruka qui apparut. **

**- Yo les gars, ça fait longtemps. On se fait une petite sortie ce soir?**

**Hitsu sauta sur l'occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sauta sur ses pieds -apparemment Ruka n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au guitariste allongé au sol à son arrivée- et enjoignit précipitamment les autres à le suivre. **

**- La nuit dernière on est pas allé dans les sources, moi un petit bain ça me tente bien. ****  
****- Yomi t'es toujours partant pour ça... ****  
****- Et alors?? répondit-il, boudant.****  
****- On devrait allez chercher les autres... Pas question qu'on les laisse s'éloigner du groupe ces deux-là!!**

**Hitsu et Yomi échangèrent un regard.. .Peut-être que Ruka n'était pas au courant pour... eux-deux. **

**- On devrait peut-être pas les déranger... lança Yomi avec une petite voix. ****  
****- Mais non, je suis sur qu'ils seront partant... **

**Arrivé devant la chambre ils entendirent de voix. **

**- AAAAAh, tu me fais mal... ****  
****- Laisse toi faire un peux!!****  
****- Mais tu y va trop fort!! Je t'ai dit la dernière fois d'aller plus doucement... AAAIIIEE!!****  
****- T'es trop douillet... A l'arrivée t'étais content!!****  
****- Doucement, soit doux un peu... Voilà comme ça c'est parfait... Huuuuuuum, j'adore quand tu fais ça... **

**Hitsu et Yomi prirent une teinte rouge alors que Ruka décontracté tapait à la porte devant le regard affolé de Yomi qui cherchait une solution le plus rapidement possible. **

**Il hésitait entre partir en courant ou crier un bon coup... **

**La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sakito tout habillé et bien coiffé... Et... même pas essoufflé. **

**Yomi fronça les sourcil en voyant Niya arriver derrière... Pourtant il avait bien entendu...**

**- Euh... vous faisiez quoi? Demanda Yomi (lui et son tact légendaire... --' )****  
****- AAAAH je disais à cette brute de Saki de faire doucement, il sait pas coiffer sans faire mal...****  
****- T'es juste un peu trop sensible... Saki rigola. ****  
****- Coiffer?? Yomi et Hitsu étaient perdus, pas qu'un peu mais complètement. ****  
****- Oui... euh... Pourquoi vous êtes ici au fait?**

* * *

**Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau chaude tous réuni. **

**- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été réuni comme ça... ****  
****- Euh... Ca fait que quelques jours tu sais?? Rigola Hitsu. ****  
****- Oé ben ça fait une éternité moi je dit, expliqua Ruka avant de se coller à Hitsu. **

**Ruka était du genre collant envers les autres membres. Il passait son temps à les "tripoter" mais gentiment, il n'y avait rien de malsain (moé... xD). **

**Yomi fit la moue, avant pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement qu'ils soient proche... KAYAA il se prenait encore la tête... "AAAAAH et pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Hitsu est comme mon frère c'est tout, il est gentil et d'abord j'aime les femmes, j'aime les femmes a FORTE POIRTINE!!"**

**Les autres s'étaient arrêté de parler et regardaient Yomi faire de grands gestes en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Hitsu et Ruka vaguement inquiet pour sa santé mentale s'approchèrent de lui. **

**- Hey, ça va?****  
****- Tu nous fait quoi là?****  
****- AAAAH me touchez paaas!!**

**Il se rendit compte de sa position ridicule, bah après tout ça changeait pas de d'habitude. Il était l'abruti de service, tout le monde le traitait de "baka". Il l'avait toujours été... **

**- Hey t'es sur que ça va?**

**Hitsu était vraiment inquiet, ainsi que Saki et Niya qui le trouvait plus sérieux que d'habitude. **

**Yomi réagit au quart de tour. **

**- WAAAAAAA j'vous ai bien eu hein? et il sauta sur les plus proche c'est-à-dire, Hitsu et Ruka qui se prirent un boulet dans le ventre. **

**Et c'était repartit pour une bataille. Et sans qu'on s'en rendre compte Naruto s'incrusta en sautant dans l'eau comme un Yomi au mieux de sa forme éclaboussant tout le monde en criant qu'il serait le plus fort. **

**Axel, qui avait retrouvé son Roxas, ayant entendu des cris, s'était dirigé vers la source du bruit. Tirant par la main son blond, ils se joignirent eux aussi à la bataille. **

**Deux groupes s'opposaient maintenant. Yomi, Naruto, Axel et Roxas face à Hitsu, Ruka, Niya et Saki. Derrière ce champ de bataille un chimpanzé passait tranquillement derrière, un gâteau à la main et de la crème chantilly sur le nez. **

**Un peu plus loin Ryuzaki tirait Raito par la manche, le pouce inlassablement posé sur ses lèvres. **

**- Je te promet Raito-kun, le chimpanzé à volé mon gâteau...****  
****- Ryu... Les chimpanzé ne mangent PAS de gâteau...****  
****- Mais... Raito-kun... **

**Raito souffla, ce qu'il pouvait être épuisant le détective malgré sa petite bouille toute mimi avec ses grands yeux. **

**PLOUF!! Zexion arriva en courant et sauta dans l'eau, griffant, poussant et même mordant tout sur son passage mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car les personnes qui le suivait le rattrapèrent et finirent eux aussi mêlés au combat. **

**Zexion, Marluxia et Demyx, habillés, trempés des pieds à la tête. Zexion réussit néanmoins à se faufiler et s'éclipsa laissant des traces mouillées au sol avec des grands "SPLASH SPLASH", suivit par les autres qui criaient "nooooon Zexion tu t'échapperas pas". **

**Loin des cris, dans une chambre se tenait un couple étroitement enlacé. **

**- Kuro-Toutouuuuuu. ****  
****- Quoi?****  
****- Riennnn je voulais voir si Kurotan répondrait!!**

**Kurogane grogna. **

**- Hum je me demande où est Mokona...****  
****- Je crois que je l'ai vu passé avec un gâteau... ****  
****- Hum... Kuropon à des problèmes de vue?? Mokona ne mange pas de gâteaux... ****  
****- ... Tu me prends pour qui?****  
****- KYAA j'ai peur Kurorin!! Tu fais peur!!****  
****- T'ai toi et embrasse moi. ****  
****- Avec plaisir KuroKuro...**

A suivre :)

* * *

Alors review or not review ?? xD ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir au moins une review… Même si pas beaucoup de monde me lisent… xD


	7. toujour la

Pour mes deux seuls revieweurs xD MERCI je met la suite grace a vous XD sinon je pense pas que j'aurai continué cette fic XD

MERCI SAKANE =) et CHIBI-CHAN =) (ça fait plaisir de voir qui ya des gens qui attendent ma suite ^///^ je suis super contente ^^)

je vous aimeeeeeee xD

* * *

**Le calme était revenu sur le bassin. Les membres étaient tous essoufflés, mais riaient aux éclats. **

**Il n'y avait pas vraiment de gagnant ni de perdant. Ou peut-être un peu plus loin, Zexion avait été rattrapé par Demyx et Marluxia qui recommençaient à l'embêter. **

**- Hey!! Maintenant qu'on vous tient! Pour la fin de la semaine, vous allez jouer alors? demanda Axel avec un grand sourire. ****  
****- Jouer?**

**Yomi et Hitsu expliquèrent alors qu'à la fin de la semaine il y aurait une fête ou ils pourraient jouer devant les autres. **

**- Pourquoi pas... ****  
****- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**Yomi et Axel étaient tout content. Axel sauta sur Roxas en lui disant que, enfin ils pourraient les voir. **

**Yomi se tourna instinctivement vers Hitsu et lui dit "c'est pas grave si y'a pas de maquillage?", en rigolant Hitsu lui répondit que non. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, déjà bien décoiffé par l'eau et la bataille d'avant. **

**Ils se détendirent tous dans l'eau. Personne ne parlaient, ce fut seulement quand il entendirent une voix crier: "Raito-kun tu y es presque!", qu'ils se tournèrent pour voir Ryuzaki qui pointait Mokona du doigt. Celui-ci courait, portant un morceau de gâteau, poursuivit par un Raito exaspéré qui se demandait pourquoi il courait après un singe pour cet imbécile de détective. **

**Et SURTOUT... pour attraper un GATEAU. A ce moment là, Raito ne vit pas la marche, trop concentré sur la boule de poil qui courait (rudement vite) et tomba tête la première sur le singe qui, s'étant écarté sous la menace, laissa le pauvre Raito tomber le nez sur le gâteau. Il fini couvert de chantilly. **

**S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme, qui commença à s'énerver après le singe. **

**- RYU-ZA-KI!!!****  
****- Euh... Raito-kun, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'attraper le chimpanzé... ****  
****- Et tu trouves que ça à dire??? Mais t'es vraiment pas normal!!! Explosa Raito en s'essuyant le visage. **

**Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté en s'approchant. **

**- Il faut que je m'excuse? Raito-kun?****  
****- Bien sur qu'il faut que tu t'excuses!! Tu te rends compte?? Pour un gateau en plus...****  
****- Mais... Raito-kun il avait volé mon gat... ****  
****- Ca suffit, je suis couvert de chantilly par ta faute... ****  
****- Pardon Raito-kun, dit le détective d'une voix grave et profonde en prenant la main du chatain et du bout de la langue, lécha un petit peu de chantilly sur le bout de son doigt. **

**Raito rougit fortement oubliant sa colère, devant le brun devenu un instant félin. Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté comme un animal. **

**Le reste du groupe, dans l'eau étaient resté figé devant la scène qu'offrait les 2, d'habitude si... sérieux. **

**- Raito-kun? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet et surtout inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire si innocemment. ****  
****- Rien, je vais rentrer prendre une douche... Raito avait reprit un ton normal, aussi froid que possible. **

**Sur ses mots, il allait se retourner quand une ombre se jeta sur lui et il finit par tomber dans l'eau sous les yeux de Ryuzaki, le pouce à la bouche. **

**SPLASH!!**

**Ce n'était décidément pas la journée de Raito, qui, une fois s'être de nouveau énervé après le CHIMPANZé VOLEUR DE GATEAU ET OPTIONNELLEMENT CHIEUR DE PREMIèRE partit suivit d'un Ryuzaki trainant des pieds, chuchotant "je n'ai plus de gâteau maintenant"... **

**Heureusement il restait un minimum de self-control à notre chatain qui se contenta de grogner. **

**- Ils sont marrant ces deux-là, s'exclama Axel en rigolant. ****  
****- Baka. **

**Ils se séparèrent lentement, chacun allant se coucher. Naruto annonça qu'il devrait partir demain mais qu'il reviendrait le week-end pour les voir chanter. Sur ce il "disparut". Les autres surprit de ne plus le voir se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvés... **

**~oO*Oo~**

**Une bonne douche et ils furent au lit (séparément xD faut pas trop leur demander ****). **

**- On fait quoi demain? Demanda en baillant yomi.****  
****- Hum... tu voulais pas acheter des trucs? Moi je voulais acheter des souvenirs pour mes parents... ****  
****- Ok... **

**Yomi allait s'allonger quand il remarqua qu'Hitsu se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette et se rappela la dernière fois. Il hésita avant de se lever et de s'avancer. **

**Hitsu sursauta quand il sentit la main de yomi sur la sienne. **

**- Laisse moi faire, dit-il avec une voix douce et un petit sourire qui fit rougir le guitariste. **

**Il essuya doucement les cheveux comme le guitariste l'avait fait plus tôt. **

**Il resta comme ça assez longtemps pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un court instant. Toujours trop court. **

**Heureusement Hitsu avait la tête baissée pour que yomi ne le voit pas, les joues en feu. ****  
****Heureusement Hitsu avait la tête baissée ne pouvant voir les joues rouges les joues rouges de yomi. **

**Le chanteur fixait la nuque libre du guitariste, invitant ses lèvres à s'y poser, si envoutante... Ses cheveux fin glissaient entre ses doigts. **

**Doucement il se permettait de temps en temps de caresser furtivement cette peau si lisse, douce comme une plume, il n'osait pas trop y toucher de peur de gâcher cet instant. **

**Sa nuque... Il se pencha avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait y poser ses lèvres, il rougit encore plus. Son coeur battant. Il avait envie de partir en courant, de fuir mais il avait aussi envie de rester aussi près de lui. **

**La raison prit le pas sur l'envie. Non... Ce n'était qu'un effet HORRIBLE. Il n'avait pas vu de filles depuis longtemps... A part Nyny-Sempai... Mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait une "fille" (la pauvre XD). Il était en manque de fille. C'était que ça... Ca ne pouvait être que ça... Il se mordit la lèvre. **

**- Aie!****  
****- Gomen...**

**Yomi n'avait pas fait attention et avait tiré les cheveux de Hitsu. (désespérant le ptit yomi XD). Yomi prit une respiration et dit "Allez Hop Dodo!" laissant perplexe Hitsu. **

**Il se tourna et rejoignit son lit, éteignant la lumière, laissant Hitsu, assis dans le noir avec la serviette sur la tête, qui n'avait pas bougé. **

**Seule la sensation de chaleur sur sa peau laissait croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple rêve... **

**Le souvenir de la trace des doigts de Yomi sur son corps...**

**~oO*Oo~**

**Yomi se leva tôt se jour-là, il n'avait pas bien dormit. Il déambulait dans les couloirs quand il se tapa contre quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de Nyny-sempai. Aujourd'hui, elle était habillé en écolière. **

**Yomi la détailla du regard et elle comprit sa question muette: Pourquoi en écolière?**

**- J'avais envie... **

**Simple réponse... **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là??? Y se passe quelque chose??? On recherche quelque chose? Quelqu'un?****  
****- euh.. non... **

**L'enthousiasme de nyny-sempai s'estompa. Elle le regarda étrangement, calme et sérieuse. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?****  
****- Rien... Yomi lui fit son plus beau sourire, assez trompeur quand il n'allait pas bien mais Nyny-sempai ne se prit pas dans le jeu. ****  
****- Hum... fait ce sourire à qui tu veux jeune homme mais pas à moi... ****  
****- Jeune homme??****  
****- Huhu... Tu voudrais bien savoir mon âge hein??****  
****- Euh... ****  
****- Non, ne me séduit pas... La différence est trop grande!! Elle tourna la tête dans un geste théâtrale devant la tête d'ahuri de Yomi. **

**Elle se retourna et reprit un visage sérieux, masque parfait. **

**- Bref, que ce passe-t-il?**

**Au bout d'une heure elle réussit à le convaincre de tout lui raconter. Il expliqua ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à un "ami" mais qu'il n'était pas gay... **

**- Tu sais... des fois l'amour ça n'a rien à voir avec le faite d'être homo ou pas. On aime et on ne peut pas s'en empêcher... ****  
****- Mais.. C'est.. C'est contre nature!!****  
****- Tu pense que l'amour est contre nature?****  
****- non... mais... je... ****  
****- Aimer ça fait se sentir bien... Se sentir bien c'est quelque chose que tout homme doit chérir. Ca rend heureux d'aimer... ****  
****- Aimer hein? Mais ça veut dire quoi aimer? Yomi était perdu , il ne savait plus. ****  
****- Aimer? Hum.. Ca peut prendre plusieurs formes. Aimer c'est vouloir faire rire la personne qu'on aime, c'est vouloir la rendre heureuse. C'est sourire quand elle sourit, pleurer quand elle pleure. C'est vouloir la voir quand elle est loin, vouloir la toucher quand on lui parle, la caresser quand on la touche. C'est... Vouloir simplement refaire le monde avec elle, tout lui offrir et vouloir mourir quand elle disparait... Aimer... Pour moi c'est ça... **

**Elle avait un sourire triste, les yeux dans le vague. Yomi aurait presque juré qu'elle allait pleurer. Ca faisait bizarre de voir nyny-sempai comme ça. **

**- Tu... as déjà.. aimé?? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. ****  
****- Oui... Comme jamais... Lui répondit-elle en souriant tendrement. ****  
****- Et... il c'est passé quoi?****  
****- Il... n'est plus là... Comme quoi les histoire d'amour ne finissent pas toujours bien. Il faut alors en profiter... **

**Yomi n'osa pas demander ce qu'il c'était passé. **

**- Chôchô...****  
****- Hein??? ****  
****- C'est mon nom... Ca veut dire papillon... Depuis ce jour seul "lui" m'appelait par mon nom... En fait j'étais une lycéenne quand je l'ai rencontré. Je le regardais toujours et il était fan de manga. Il aimait les cosplay... Il adorait ça. Et moi je l'adorai de loin. Alors j'ai commencé à me cosplayer... Pour qu'il me remarque. Mon nom de "scène" était Nyny-sempai. Je suis rapidement devenu assez célèbre. Je le regardai depuis la scène, voyant son regard sur moi. J'étais tellement heureuse... Tout le monde me connaissait sous le nom de nyny-sempai. Mais un jour une amie m'a présenté à lui. Peu de temps après on sortait ensemble. Il m'avait avoué qu'il m'avait déjà remarqué depuis un certain temps et quand il m'avait vu faire du cosplay il avait décidé de venir me voir... **

**Elle rigola. **

**- Comme quoi... En amour il faut savoir saisir toute opportunité... ****  
****- ... ****  
****- Même en restant à ses côté, simplement en lui apportant ton soutiens... Tu n'es pas obligé de lui sauter dessus tout de suite... ****  
****- Rester à ses côtés?****  
****- Oui... Je suis sure que tu veux son bonheur mais si tu n'es pas sur de toi, tu dois juste suivre tes sentiments... ****  
****- Je pense... que je veux rester à ses côtés... toujours... ****  
****- Alors reste à ses côtés... ****  
****- Mais si il ne veut pas...****  
****- Crois en lui... ****  
****- Il doit surement penser que je suis juste un petit frère. ****  
****- mais toi tu veux plus?****  
****- Oui... Enfin... je ne sais pas... Je resterai simplement avec lui, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je... j'essaierai de ne pas le faire souffrir. Je veux pas gâcher les choses en faisant un truc qu'il pourrait m'éloigner de lui. Je suis considéré comme un petit frère... Et je suis prêt à le rester si c'est pour le rendre heureux.. C'est ça que je dois faire?****  
****- T'es un garçon génial tu sais... **

**Chôchô sourit et lui posa la main sur la tête. Il avait l'air si triste qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis d'un coup elle sauta sur ses pieds, fit une pirouette, lissant sa jupe plissée. **

**- Allez jeune homme!! C'est partit on va réveiller les dormeur!! On va passer une journée d'enfer, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et la pose du "mec cool" (cf Naruto xD). **

**Il venait de découvrir en elle une personnalité différente. Elle était vraiment pleine de surprise... **

**- Chôchô... ****  
****- hum??****  
****- C'est un jolie nom... Papillon...****  
****- Oui... Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai être libre et m'envoler aussi... ****  
****- ... ****  
****- Mais... ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit... Ce sera notre petit secret...**

**a suivre XD  
**


	8. matin sucré

MERCI à Sakane_ , Martiie et bubulle pour vos reviews =) alors rien que pour vous la suite xD

bon elle est courte mais je suis très occupé avec mes deux autres fics et mes partiels qui approchent xD

alors bon... BONNE année et aussi tout pleins de bonnes choses pour vous =)

* * *

**Hitsu se réveilla seul ce matin-là. Il avait vaguement entendu yomi s'éclipser doucement de l'obscurité de la pièce. **

**Encore ensommeillé il avait espéré voir le chanteur en ouvrant les yeux mais il ne rencontra que le vide. **

**Il se tourna vers le côté. Les yeux fixant le lit vide du chanteur. Il souffla en passa la main dans ses cheveux. Son geste se bloqua. **

**Le visage du chanteur s'imposa dans son esprit. Il sourit. **

**Il se leva lentement et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps nu lui fit un bien fou. Le réveillant et l'apaisant. **

**Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il refit son lit et même celui de yomi quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le chanteur avec nyny-sempai. Un pincement au coeur. Il avait préféré sortir avec elle plutôt que de rester avec lui?**

**- Heyyy!!! Hitsu!!! tu viens on va chercher les autres avec Chô-chan pour aller manger!!****  
****- Chô-chan???!!?****  
****- Euh... ****  
****- C'est mon surnom... dit Nyny-sempai pour essayer de rattraper la gaffe de Yomi qui était devenu tout rouge. ****  
****- Euh... alors on va chercher les autres???**

**Il lui fit un énorme sourire, maintenant qu'il avait parler avec Chôchô il se sentait plus libre. Il voulait juste être prêt de lui même si cela signifiait être le petit frère. **

**Le guitariste lui rendit son sourire. Il avait réfléchit et il voulait juste être prêt de lui même si cela signifiait être le grand frère. (Oui je sais, hitsu est plus jeune que yomi xD mais point de vue physique et mental c'est pas trop ça... XD). **

**C'est sans se douter de ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir que yomi attrapa par la main de hitsu d'un côté et de l'autre celle de chô-chan et partit en direction de la chambre à Ruka pour le prendre au passage. Ils cherchèrent Ni~ya et Saki, mal réveillés. **

**~oO*Oo~**

**Ils se retrouvèrent a table. Yuki arriva et sauta sur son ni~ya. Ruka mangea peu parlant beaucoup d'un couple qu'il avait rencontré et qui ne devait plus tarder à venir. Kantarou et Haruka. Cela surpris le groupe. Il préférait être avec des inconnu que de dormir. C'était une nouveauté... **

**- HEEEYYY les gaaaars!! Un roux agitait sa main. **

**Axel, Roxas et Demyx se dirigeaient vers leur table. **

**- Comment ça va??**

**Ils s'installèrent. **

**- Où sont Marluxia et Zexion??****  
****- Zexion est malade... Donc il voulait rester dans sa chambre... Et... Marluxia ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il s'inquiète trop... ****  
****- Comment je fait môaaaa je suis tout seul maintenant!!! pleurnichait presque Demyx dans son assiette. ****  
****- Mais nous on est là!! Essaya de le réconforter yomi. ****  
****- Hum... ouii mais... je crois que je vais aller voir comment ils vont... Il se leva et partit ... **

**Le repas fut animé, yuki parlait avec Saki quand un singe lui sauta sur la tête et qu'un cris retentit "MOKONA!". Le couple se tenait derrière lui. **

**- Je suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qu'il lui à prit... **

**Essayant de garder l'équilibre, yuki tangua dangereusement et elle tomba sur la table qui se renversa, Yomi avec une cuillère dans la bouche se prit la table dans le menton et tomba de sa chaise emmenant le nappe, faisant sauter la bouffe. **

**Et en un instant ce fut le chaos. Personne ne sut qui avait commencé, la bataille de nourriture qui suivit fut chaotique. **

**Yomi par terre la cuillère dans la bouche et comme bouclier une assiette suivait Hitsu qui s'était dirigé vers la table la plus proche pour s'abriter. **

**Axel était devant Roxas, le protégeant avec d'une main, un morceau de gâteau et de l'autre un verre d'eau. **

**Derrière lui le blond avait ramassé une tartine avec de la confiture et la balançait sur la tête de Kurogane, qui beuglait d'arrêter le massacre et jeta quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chantilly en travers de la salle, atterrissant sur une tête inconnu. **

**Il s'agissait d'un chatain aux yeux violet, qui, même au milieu de tout ce massacre continuait à manger alors que le jeune aux yeux verts à côté de lui lui criait "Tsuzuki mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore??"**

**- Je mange Hisoka... C'est gratuit... **

**Et PLAF, il se prit une tartine sur la tête. En attendant, Fye rigolait et évitait facilement les projectiles tout en en lançant au hasard, en criant "HYUUU". **

**Demyx était revenu bouleversé et c'était prit de l'eau dans la tronche, ruinant sa coiffure, il sauta énervé dans la foule, barbouillant de crème un visage à proximité. **

**Kantaro et Haruka qui venaient d'arriver eux-aussi (les potes à Ruka XD) s'était tout de suite baissés et avaient repéré leur ami en forte difficulté. Barbouillé de toute sorte de chose. Ils coururent pour le'aider. **

**Raito et Ryuzaki étaient dans un coin et observaient la scène. **

**- Dit, Raito-kun... Que font-ils?****  
****- Euh... Je ne sais pas... ****  
****- Mais... ils gaspillent de la nourriture, Raito-kun c'est inacceptable, dit-il outré, il faut les arrêter. **

**Vaillamment il s'avança avant qu'un énorme gâteau s'aplatisse sur son visage, il tomba au sol. Raito courut l'aider, tomba mais rampa aussi rapidement qu'il pu vers le brun. **

**- Ca va?****  
****- Suis-je... au paradis Raito-kun?****  
****- Hein??****  
****- Un... raito-kun... couvert de nourriture... ****  
****- De quoi tu parles Ryu?****  
****- Raito-kun... Je me sens bizarre...**

**Il tomba dans les pommes au milieu du carnage. **

**Le singe sautait sur toutes les têtes qui passaient devant lui. Axel sautant sur le dos de Kurogane qui menaçait d'entartrer Roxas. Alors que Fye courait derrière Mokona. **

**Demyx courait aussi vite que possible vers Yomi et Hitsu, qui sous la table riaient comme des fous et cherchaient des munitions improvisées. **

**Alors que Saki et Ni~ya se retrouvaient sous une autre table, sans personne pour les voir. **

**- Hum... Tu es drôlement sexy avec toute cette chantilly sur toi, disait Ni~ya en s'approchant dangereusement de son amant. ****  
****- Tu es pas mal non plus, répondait Saki en léchant un bout de l'oreille du bassiste. ( Si vous avez pas devinez que la chantilly c mon phantasme ya plus rien à faire xD). **

**Ni~ya lui attrapa la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amour quand la nappe se souleva et une tête apparut. C'était Nyny-sempai qui cherchait désespérément un abris. **

**Elle cria un "KYAAAAA! Continuez je veux voir çaaaaaa" comme si elle était une amie proche... **

**La nourriture commençait à manque et quand il n'y en eut plus, les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle. **

**Raito attrapa comme il put le corps pourtant légé du brun pour le ramener dans la chambre. **

**Ni~ya demanda aux autres de l'aider à ranger et tout le monde se mit à l'oeuvre... **

**~oO*Oo~**

**Fatigués, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour se débarbouiller et se mettre au propre. Axel et Roxas leur avaient promis de passer les voir après, pour aller faire des courses avec eux. **

**Hitsu, devant la glace s'enleva le plus gros avant que Yomi ne viennent. **

**- Attends, tu en as oublié là. **

**Il s'approcha et lui prit la serviette des mains. Il essuya délicatement les traces qui subsistaient et ce fut au tour de Hitsu de débarbouiller le chanteur avec tendresse. **

**Yomi regardait le guitariste et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il voudrait vraiment rester avec lui. **

**- Dit... Est-ce qu'on sera toujours ensemble? rouge de sa gaffe il rajouta rapidement, comme.. Des frères hein?**

**"**_**Je veux être près toi**_**" **

**Hitsu eut un pincement au coeur. Il avait eut raison, le chanteur le voyait comme une sorte de grand frère de substitution. Il sourit. **

**- Bien sur pour moi tu sera toujours mon petit frère, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **

**"**_**Je veux rester avec toi**_**" **

**Yomi se sentit mal. L'entendre le dire était douloureux mais il était prêt à tout pour être avec lui. **

**- Et toi tu sera toujours mon grand frère, dit-il en souriant. **

**"**_**Je ferai tout pour toi**_**" **

**Ils souriaient, un peu tristement peut-être, malgré cette promesse éternelle de rester ensemble. **

**"**_**Même si cela veut dire n'être que ton frère**_**"**

**- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer... Tu es encore tout barbouillé... ****  
****- Pareil pour toi... Vas-y en premier j'irai plus tard... **

**Le guitariste laissa le chanteur seul dans cette pièce froide...**

**"**_**Reste avec moi**_**"**

**~oO*Oo~**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur une tignasse rouge, Axel et Roxas.**

**- Hey on est prêt a y aller! C'est bon pour vous?****  
****- Ouais!!**

**Yomi était excité... Ils allaient bien s'amuser. **

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que la suite ne mettra pas trop de temps xD il faut que je sois motivé pour l'écrire surtout... xD

surtout que c'est dur de reprendre cette fic que j'avais abandonnée =) j'avoue que quand j'avais vu que personne ne la lisai et que j'avais qu'une seule personne qui m'avait mis des reviews ça m'a un peu démotivé XD mais malgré tout je suis encore là et c'est grace a vous XD

bref... j'essaierai pour le prochain chapitre d'en faire un long et ou l'histoire avance plus =)**  
**


End file.
